One Wolf's Trash
by Alex Moss
Summary: Hermione suffers the werewolf affliction and despite learning to manage it well without wolfsbane potion she quickly learns she can't control all aspects that come with this new affliction. Being continuously rejected by her destined mate for years takes a toll. Fleur Delaour/Hermione Granger. See AN for more details. M for later chapters. [Trigger Warning: Dub-con/Non-con aspects]
1. Prologue

I know some of you my be following Beasts Curse and expecting it to be continued and i do plan to continue it, however, as its been winter months here i have had to pack my laptop away for its own safety against my rambunctious children and have not had the energy to get it out of hiding. I have the chapters mapped and will complete it when the days start warming and my kids will be able to spend the majority of their days out side like they so wish they could.

 **As for this story it has been written entirely on my phone so mistakes should be expected though i will attempt to find them an correct them before posting. Also i have taken some creative liberties regarding content already established by the marvelous JKR herself.**

 **This is _mostly_ canon but not epilogue compliant, at least not entire as this store is a 'mate/mating-bond story between Hermione and Fleur. **

* * *

**One Wolf's Trash: Prologue**

It wasn't supposed to be like this and she knew it. This is not what love was. Love didn't mean he came home angry, knocked her around a little before taking her on the kitchen table despite her protests. This wasn't OK, she knew that and the beast inside knew that. Yet the beast refused to help because the woman refused to listen to it.

Fleur Delacour was a veela, a creature of rage and power and yet the beast inside, jaded by Fleur's decisions, chose to remain dormant and sulk in the recesses of the woman's soul. The beast left Fleur to face the decisions she had made without taking the beast into account. Fleur chose head over heart and so she chose Bill Weasley in stead of her true mate. The beast left Fleur to face Bill on her own.

"Get up and fix yourself. We are due at The Burrow. Mother insists on meeting you." Bill all but snarls at Fleur as he stuffs himself back into his pants. It was perhaps the only good thing, they he was finished so quickly.

Without letting a single tear shed she sat up and fixed herself, briefly going to use the bathroom so as to clean up and then meeting Bill back out in the living space. Without a word he assumed she was fine and took her wrist apparating them to field outside the Burrow. Fleur sucked in a deep breath, it was late in the summer Holidays and she had a sinking feeling as they approached the home.

* * *

 **Very short Prologue will post chapter 1 tomorrow around the same time.**

 **(Super Side Note; I have changed my pen name from SilverFoxen as Alex Moss is my Ravenclaw 'persona' and the screen name i use while roleplaying or on different forums for different things.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This fic will probably switch back and forth between 'rough' perspectives of the two leading ladies, occasionally focusing more on other characters. This will also have Luna/Hermione friendship as well as compassionate Snape and McGonogal.**

 **The next few chapters will ultimately 'gloss' over the next three-five years, very slow burn. Hoping to keep it entertaining enough not to be terribly boring though.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-Con/Dub-Con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash: Chapter One**

Everything had changed toward the end of her third year and it had been a struggle for Hermione Granger to come to grips with. Not only was it highly likely that the Dark Lord was potentially on the rise again but Hermione had made a mistake that changed things for her quite drastically.

Some how though, a little more than a year later, she had manage to keep her secret to herself. It was realised rather quickly that of one wanted to keep a secret it was probably best that ones closest friends were both teenage boys that thought of you as a sister. Amazing the daft boys hadn't seemed to notice she had lost weight or that she didn't seem quite so excitable about school anymore. Of course she was Hermione Granger and would probably always be a bookworm but anymore she kept to herself unless approached.

Now here it is, a couple of weeks from the start of fifth year and she was still keeping her secrets secret. She was feeling considerably more upset though, a part of her was missing and she longed for that part desperately. Yet she had been rejected. Not verbally, but physically any time she tried to get anywhere near that part of her the other person would run away. She hadn't asked for the beast inside but then the beast hadn't asked for such rejection either.

See, the end of third year, when the changes started to happen for everyone else they started worse for Hermione. The night of the full moon when she had used the time turner so she and Harry could save Buckbeak and Sirius things had gotten out of hand. It was while Harry was conjuring his Patronus that it happened. Remus had come out of no where and attacked her, he was barely on her for a split second before Buckbeak appeared and chased the werewolf off again. It had only taken that split second for the wolf to sink it's fangs into her side.

Amazingly, and perhaps frustratingly, Hermione had managed to keep it to herself that she had ever been cursed with the wolf's bite. The full moons has obviously been the hard part but she had taken a leaf out of The Marauder's book and taken advantage of the passage into the Shrieking Shack. That was the first few months anyway, being who she was she had found every book she could and found a way to control it. To tame the wolf within. Or perhaps only calm it.

At the start of her fourth year things had been fine, she had control over the wolf and had chosen to spend her full moons in the Forbidden Forest instead of the Shack. Everything was fine until that gorgeous, insufferable, blonde, French girl showed up. Everything changed the moment the silly bunt had asked for the Bouillabaisse.

The first whiff of her delicious floral scent mixed with something uniquely earthy, something that was just Fleur Delacour and her alone. The wolf had struggled to get out so friendly that Hermione had feared she would shift right then and there and claim the Veela for her own. Hermione and the wolf hadn't really been on friendly terms since that day.

Fleur had made it a point to avoid being alone or even approached by Hermione which had hurt the wolf who longed for its mate. The wolf blamed her for not trying harder yet Hermione tried to reason that she wasn't even sure that was what she wanted. She didn't need a relationship and until Fleur she had never even thought of one.

Yet she had longed for Fleur that entire year and when it was gone and the French witch had returned to France she was left pining and increasingly depressed for the loss of her mate. She had stopped eating as much and books didn't help the way they used to. When she was alone she would just stare into nothing and when in company she would only speak when spoken to. No one seemed to notice, she wasn't sure if she was pleased or upset about that.

Fleur had ignored her, had rejected them and it hurt. The wolf didn't handle the rejection of its mate at all and it was affecting Hermione on a physical level. She had read about wolves mating for life much like the natural ones, but she had never heard of a case of one wolf being rejected by its mate. Most nights she found herself wondering if Fleur could have known what she had done to her. Surely not, it was too hard to think that the French witch would be so purposefully cruel.

Ginny was maybe the only one to notice things were different with Hermione, she had asked a few times if the brunette were ok but it had been so few and far between that she had managed to use her monthly friend as an excuse. She stopped asking altogether when being a teenager got in the way. After Cedric died no one was OK.

But that was weeks ago and as bad as Hermione had felt about her peers unjust death she couldn't dwell on it. The wolf wouldn't allow it. So it was early morning, she had arrived at The Burrow just the day before and had enjoyed seeing her friends. For a short time they had taken her mind off of the wolf's pining. She was still thinking of that French witch she so longed to catch scent of when there was a knock on the door.

"Girls. Bill is due for dinner tonight with his new girlfriend. Would you mind helping me with chores today?" Molly Weasley was a godsend really. She treated Hermione just like another one of her brood.

"Sure Molly. We will be right down." Hermione called answering for the groaning with beside her. Ginny hated having to get up before she was ready.

"Thank you dear." Molly called before Hermione could hear her walking downstairs.

"Up Gin. We need to help your mum today instead of being bludgers." Hermione said getting up and getting changed for the day, jeans that were gradually getting looser and looser and a black tank top over a thin strapped black bra.

Hermione pulled her hair back in a ponytail after brushing it out and headed for the door just as Ginny started to drag herself out of bed to get ready for the day. Hermione let a little smile slip over her lips at her friends dismay at being awake before 8 on a Saturday. Of course Hermione wasn't sleeping much anymore so it didn't bother her at all.

When she got downstairs she helped Molly make the mornings breakfast between peeling and washing vegetables to set aide for that night. Molly was planning a roast lamb for the family. They spoke while they worked, Ginny joining them after a shower to help her wake up. Both the ginger women voiced their frustration with not knowing who Bill's girlfriend was.

Ron had quietly voiced his concern the night before when he and Hermione had chatted quietly with Ginny in the girls room. Bill had also been bitten by a werewolf shortly after starting his job at Gringotts as a curse-breaker. Hermione wondered what sort of wolf he would be, if he had the affliction for so long surely he had some sort of control besides the wolf's bane potion.

It concerned her a little to hear the youngest Weasley's talking about the rages he could go into. Ginny speculated that it wasn't to much the wolf's curse but the fact he had no control over it and the wolf was feeding his inherent anger making him more volatile. It worried Hermione that perhaps who ever Bill was seeing was in danger.

Hermione had convinced herself though, that it was none of her business and that no self respecting woman would be with a man, or a woman, who treated her badly. The wolf snarled at the idea of Bill hurting anyone who didn't deserve it, especially a mate, it was abhorrent to her. Regardless they would find out who the mystery woman was in a few short hours and would no doubt find out if the woman was abused or not.

"Why don't you girls go and get the eggs then you can take a break. The boys will help me for lunch and almost everything is ready to go on for dinner tonight." Molly offered after they had cleaned up after breakfast. Hermione smiled and dried her hands off.

"Thanks mum." Ginny smiled sweetly and kissed Molly on the cheek. It was clear to see the familial love between the two of them and at times like this is made Hermione miss her own mother.

Hermione slipped on her shoes while Ginny grabbed the egg basket and the two made their way outside. The boys were already out playing Quidditch which Ginny desperately wanted to go and join them. Hermione plucked the basket from her friends fingers.

"Go on. I can get the eggs." Hermione smiled and Ginny looked like she might argue. "Seriously, it doesn't take two to get eggs and I don't like Quidditch that much."

Ginny relented and headed off out into the field to play with her brothers. Circe knows when they would be able to do this again. Tomorrow they were heading to an undisclosed and safe location for the sake of being able to rescue Harry from his awful relatives. No one had any idea where that was, they had just been contacted by the real Alastor Moody who had informed them they were being moved.

Gathering the eggs was an easy chore and it was a testament to how much the wolf had sunk back into her that the chickens barely even acknowledged her. Animals didn't typically like being around her when the wolf was a more dominant part of her. Yet her wolf was depressed, she would go so far as to say broken-hearted. The wolf didn't care if they were mauled by angry hens.

Thankfully the hens wrath ended with a few well placed pecks that didn't really bother Hermione at all. After delivering the eggs back to Molly she headed upstairs to find a book. She knew it was anti social but really she wasn't that into being around people anymore. None of them were Her.

Hermione didn't realise so much time had gone by until Ron pushed the door open and smiled that boyish smile at her. He quietly explained that lunch was ready and they walked down together and got seated. It was just sandwiches for lunch but Molly made sure that every meal was a family affair so they all say together. The only resident Weasley not present was Arthur who had left for work early that morning.

After lunch Hermione opted to help Molly clean up while the Weasley brood went back out into the yard. Molly chatted with her about inconsequential drivel that didn't require an in depth response which was nice. They got dinner on and going and then settled down for a quiet cup of tea that they both enjoyed.

Before they knew it it was late afternoon and the children were filing back in from outside talking excitedly. Ginny walked over with her brothers and looked at Hermione with mild disgust in her expression. Hermione raised a curious eyebrow as she looked at her friend.

"You'll never guess who Bill is dating." Ginny said as the others laughed softly.

Before Hermione could open her mouth and ask who, the back door opened and a scent that made her mouth water and the wolf inside howl wafted through the kitchen. It was tainted though, it reeked of anxiety and fear. But fear of what? Fleur knew the Weasley's. Perhaps not Molly but the Hogwarts aged Weasley's knew her. Perhaps the fear was something else.

It became clear quickly that it was Bill that made the French witch so anxious. The other wolf slung a possessive arm around Fleur's shoulders and donned a proud smile as he presented her like she was a prize lamb. Which she was, no doubt, the werewolf's prize lamb to do with what he chose with no regard or respect for the once proud woman. The air of power and intelligence that Fleur once exuded was all but extinguished under the presence of the man beside her.

Another wave of fear, stronger this time, swept through the kitchen and when Hermione looked over she caught Fleur's eyes before blue turned away and refused to meet them again. It caused a physical ache deep in the little brunette's chest, that obvious rejection hurt but the fear of her hurt worse than anything she had ever experienced. It hurt enough that she actually placed a hand on her chest for a moment.

"It's great to see you. I'm not feeling to well though. Is it OK if I go lay down before dinner?" Hermione asked turning to Molly.

"Of course dear, I'll come up and check on you in a little while." Molly urged Hermione out of the room and towards the stairs.

Hermione didn't look back as she made her way up into the youngest Weasley's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. The ache in her chest was intense and the wolf just wanted to lay down and die. The smell of him on her mate made her want to both loose her lunch and tear down the house with her bare hands. He had had her before they came here and she didn't even have the courtesy to wash him off of her body, she wanted to flaunt it in Hermione's face.

"We've got to get over it. We're stronger than this. She chose him, we don't need someone who can so easily cast us aside." Hermione told herself, told the weeping wolf.

"We are stronger than this." Hermione spoke more firmly. She needed to get some air.

The only way Hermione could walk out of the house was if she went out the back or front door and both of those meant she would be seen. She didn't want to be any closer to Fleur than she had to be right now and seeing her was in unbearable thought. The window offered options though. Ginny's room wasn't too high up and with the wolf traits Hermione knew she could make it.

The window didn't open too much but it was enough that Hermione was able to slide out and then drop to the ground below. Once on solid ground again she practically vaulted the stone fence and headed out across the field at a brisk pace. The further from her mate she got the more it hurt but the more her anger abated. A double edged sword if ever there were one.

"You're out without Ron or Ginny?" The voice was soft and soothing and it was what brought Hermione back to herself.

She didn't even realise she had made it into a small wooded area that had a small pond until that softly familiar voice spoke. She was knelt beside the pond just looking in at the tadpoles within the clear water. When she blinked she looked up and gave a little smile at the witch carefully stepping up beside her. Luna Lovegood was one of the good ones despite what people said about her.

"Luna. You startled me." Hermione smiled as she looked the little blonde over. She scented the air subconsciously and decided that the happiness the little witch exuded was genuine.

"Oh. I didn't know it was possible to startle werewolves." Luna commented kneeling beside Hermione who regarded her curiously.

Hermione wasn't even going to question how the blonde knew. Luna was quiet and didn't appear to have any friends, apart from Ginny who got along with her well. But it was readily apparent that the little blonde witch was highly observant even if she didn't seem to be outwardly.

"Well I guess we've learned something today." Hermione gave a half smile as she looked at the water in front of her.

"Did you know that if two werewolves mate during the full moon they conceive actual wolf pups instead of human children." Luna informed like it was just a casual conversation topic.

"Actually I didn't know that." Hermione admits a little curiously. Luna nodded and seemed to get a little excited.

"Oh yes, there is a pack in the Forbidden Forest. They are incredibly beautiful and have a human intelligence." Luna continued excitedly, she seemed to know things about wolves that Hermione didn't.

"So what else do you know about werewolves?" Hermione asked with interest clear on her face. She had read as much as she could get her hands on but the school library was very limited.

"Well, I know that it's extremely rare that a wolf and its human counter part should share a mind. Typically the moon rises and the wolf takes over. In fact I've never heard of a case where the wolf doesn't take over. Rumors though." Luna seems to be pondering this out loud which Hermione doesn't really mind.

"Rumours?" Hermione prompts gently looking at the witch as Luna's expression becomes a little dazed.

"Oh yes. There are rumors of a pack in North America that share a mind with the wolf. No one can control the shift but they all live and run together on the full moons." Luna explains excitedly, obviously glad she can tell Hermione something knew.

"Well. I know for a fact controlling the wolf isn't impossible. Or well, sharing the mind." Hermione corrects as she wolf inside snarls at her.

"Is that how come no one else knows? Because you're so in control?" Luna asked in that innocently observant way of hers.

"Yes, and just because they don't notice much. I don't want them to know. I'm already a minority and things are just getting worse." Hermione reasoned gently hoping that Luna got the point.

"They must be blind, you've lost weight and you look like you haven't slept in a month. Why aren't you resting?" Luna reached out and gently ran her fingers along the underside of Hermione's right eye.

"We are... Pining. Wolves have mates, other creatures, not always wolf. Our mate has... She has rejected us." Hermione looked at the little witch beside her with sad eyes.

"May I ask who it is?" Luna shuffled closer and gently placed a surprising little kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Fleur Delacour." Hermione stated bitterly, she didn't move away from the younger witch, in fact she liked the warmth and comfort from Luna.

"Oh she's very pretty." Luna smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled the brunette a head down to rest on her chest.

"Yeah she is." Hermione mumbled and closed her eyes without really thinking about it. She shouldn't have been so comfortable with Luna, Hermione didn't know her very well, definitely not this well but the wolf responded to the blondes comforting touch.

"Who did she reject you for?" Luna spoke gently and unbidden a soft growl rumbled in Hermione's chest only to be cut off as gentle fingers slid through her hair.

"Bill Weasley." Hermione spoke after a moment and nuzzled closer to Luna. "She won't look at me, she would literally run away from me last year and now she is set to have dinner with us at The Burrow. She smells like him and she reeks of sex. It's torture."

"That's odd. Even as one quarter Veela she should be able to recognise her mate." Luna pondered aloud and Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Maybe I'm not her mate." Hermione spoke forlornly.

"It doesn't work like that. If you recognise her as your mate then she is your other half and would recognise you as such. I can't explain why she is not acknowledging you as her mate." Luna sounded apologetic and it made Hermione feel bad for lumping her problems on her friend.

"Oh... Well that just sucks." Hermione sighed softly and nuzzled her friends chest. Luna smelled rather good and, though she wasn't usually so touchy-feely it soothed her to be comforted by Luna.

"I'm sorry. But if it's any consolation I imagine she will come around eventually." Luna spoke running her fingers through Hermione's rather silky hair.

"Maybe. We should probably go home. It's almost dinner time." Hermione says after a few minutes, she pulled back and gave an appreciative smile to her friend.

"Oh yes perhaps. Daddy will probably just make a sandwich and I will have to find something for myself. He's working on the Quibbler tonight." Luna smiled and stood, dusting her skirt and straightening it up.

"Oh... Well why don't you come back with me? Molly made tons of food and I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Molly certainly wouldn't, she loves feeding people." Hermione smiles at her friend who seems to take a moment to think about it.

"Ok, thank you. That would be lovely." Luna said happily. She offered her hand to Hermione and the two of them made their way back to The Burrow hand in hand, smiling and swinging their hands between them. Hermione lead Luna to the back door and walked in pulling the little blonde with her.

"I hope you don't mind. I invited Luna to dinner." Hermione explained, she was both glad and disappointed to see that it was just Molly and the twins in the kitchen.

"Luna! Hello dear. Come in. I thought you were unwell Hermione." Molly spoke happily.

"I was but I decided I needed some air so I went for a walk and bumped into Luna." Hermione explained, it wasn't an untruth.

"Are you feeling better then?" Fred asked walking over and looping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. His touch was brotherly and not nearly as comforting as Luna's had been but she also didn't want to move away from him. Wolves are pack animals.

"Yeah. A bit. I think I'm hungry." Hermione smiled and Luna moved over and sat down across from George who conjured little birds to flit around Luna's head.

"You're in luck, it's time for dinner." Molly says while Fred guided Hermione to sit beside Lune before moving around to sit with his twin. Hermione smiled and found she really was hungry.

* * *

 _ **Dragonslay3r94:** I really appreciate that i'm one of your favourites. In answer to your question, i do plan to finish it, I was only planning another 2 maybe three chapters for it but it will have to wait until i can get on my computer, so a couple months. Many sorrys._

 _ **tlc125:** I probably won't kill Bill...but he may very well end up maimed... viciously. _

**_Artistia:_** _I can understand what you mean about werewolf Hermione but i can assure you i'm not going that route. I don't plan for a GP Hermione in this fic nor is she dominant or masculine so rest easy,, my friend._


	3. Chapter 2

**So here i try to explain the how. Also Fleur gets a bit jealous, completely unjustified. A bit of Bill/Hermione confrontation too. Entirely verbal.**

 **Questions welcomed, i will try to answer them.**

 **And since i didn't in the last two updates... I don't own any of these characters. Will put in some of my own OC's later.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/Dub-con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash: Chapter Two**

Seeing Hermione again was an agony to deep to ignore. The little brunette didn't look well, beyond saying she was unwell. Her hair looked flat and her skin was paler than the healthy tan it used to be. She looked withdrawn and worst of all she looked completely heart-broken.

Fleur knew it was her fault, she knew that Hermione was her mate... But Fleur didn't like women. She had been having sex since she was 16, with boys, and loving every... Almost every moment of it. She was with Bill and had no desire, not enough desire, to change that. He helped her be included in the right side of the coming war, he helped with her English and when he cared he was gentle and loving. Bill was enough.

That didn't mean, how ever, that she was ignorant to the witch who looked so constantly hurt. Maybe even in agony. She wasn't gay, she refused to consider that a woman could make her happy, but she wasn't foolish enough deny the veela's longing for its mate. Fleur was stupid enough to hold the stance that she is different from the Veela inside. Like Bill with the wolf Fleur was convinced the Veela was just a beast that wanted different things from she herself.

When Hermione made her hasty escape Fleur had felt less than good. She knew it was because of her, that look on the little witches face that went from delight to hurt in the literal blink of an eye... All because she had turned away. The others all seemed completely oblivious to Hermione's deteriorating health and Bill didn't even realise Hermione was a wolf. Fleur did though, she could see it as if it were a second skin but the wolf was just as broken as its host.

While Hermione was gone Bill had forced Fleur to make small talk with Molly, which really hadn't been so bad but still bad enough, while he talked with his younger siblings. Only when Bill was done did they retreat upstairs to Bill and Charlie's old room. Bill had gone on and on about how glad he was to see his family and sad that Charlie couldn't be there. Fleur had missed her cue to respond and earned herself a slap that would pink the skin under her concealer.

That sparked his anger and, as it did so often, his lust as well. He had ordered her to bend over the bed, threatening her when she begged him not to do this here, and lifted her skirt. He made his point of 'always being available' by ripping her panties off of her and setting them on fire right there on the floor.

Thankfully he had no real stamina when he was like this, like his anger only added to his pleasure. After several short minutes of rutting forcefully into her he unloaded and pulled out, he cast a cleansing spell on himself and stuffed himself in his pants before demanding Fleur fix herself up so they could go back down for dinner. She hated herself most in times like this, hated the Veela more. Hated that she let Bill have this power over her.

Fleur had used the bathroom, pausing outside Ginny's room as she briefly thought of going in and speaking with Hermione. She shook it off and went back downstairs, aware she was wearing no panties. She knew Hermione would smell the sex on her, she knew it would hurt the misguided werewolf. Fleur resented that that hurt would also hurt herself.

Dinner still wasn't quite ready so she was pulled into the den with Bill to sit and talk with his youngest siblings. This was particularly unpleasant because tried not to stare while Ginny glared daggers at her for no reason. Or perhaps Hermione had told Ginny about the mating. It was unlikely though, Ginny would have said something by now.

It was only when voices could be heard in the kitchen that they finally got up to go in. Arthur was due home any time now and then dinner would be underway. When they made it into the kitchen it was to see they had been joined by a small blonde who Fleur knew and had liked until now. Of course she wouldn't admit it to any even herself that she disliked the fact that Hermione had apparently gone out and picked up some random girl. What happened to being sick?

"It's baby Luna." Bill chimed happily as he looked at the little witch who had joined them. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, hello Bill. Hello Fleur." Luna gave that usual dreamy smile that she usually wore. "I just got here. I found Hermione out in the woods across the field." She further explained.

"That's great. Say hello Fleur." Bill urged, the agitation clear to Fleur but apparently no one else.

"Bonjour, Luna. It eez nice to see you again." Fleur spoke softly and politely as she could. She refused to look but she could see Hermione watching her in her peripheral vision. Frowning.

Molly urged them all to sit down but Hermione had opted to help the matriarch serve the food. It was while meals were being served that Arthur flooed in from the ministry. He was always so chipper so it was no surprise when he came in practically bouncing from foot to foot and grinning brightly.

"Hello family!" He stated as he set himself in the seat at the head of the table.

There was a chorus of 'hello dad' and two 'hello Mr Weasley's mixed in. Arthur scanned the table and settled his gaze on Fleur, sat beside Bill with Ron on her other side, and frowned. Fleur shifted nervously but looked back at him, she relaxed a little when his expression gentled.

"Fleur yes? I remember you from the Tournament last year. Welcome!" Arthur smiled happily but before Fleur could speak his expression turned contemplative and he spoke again.

"To be honest I'm surprised you're with Bill. Charlie wouldn't stop talking about you after seeing you get the egg of the dragon." A growl rumbled through the kitchen but it was promptly cut off when Hermione coughed and cleared her throat.

"You're a bloody wolf!" Bill accused angrily, he was affronted that a stance wolf was in his house potentially endangering his family. He glared directly at Hermione.

"You're an embarrassment to the species. You should have known as soon as you got here." Hermione retorted looking right back at him with a bored expression.

Bill growled softly and Hermione's eyes began to glow yellow. That was odd, werewolves eyes stayed the same when they changed. Fleur thought about stepping in, calming things down but not for Hermione. No she actually thought Hermione could handle herself just fine, Bill though. She worried Hermione would rip him to pieces. She had more to fight for.

"What the blimey is going on!?" Ron shouted completely confused.

"Stop playing, Hermione. You're not a werewolf." Ginny scoffs but Hermione continues to glare at Bill as the growl rumbled in his throat.

"Maybe you should sit down Bill, before you lose control completely and hurt your family. Full moon tonight." Hermione leaned forward a little. Fleur knew that was the wolf being assertive, Hermione was rarely this confrontational over nothing.

"You think I don't have enough control not to hurt them?!" Bill practically bellowed. Hermione snorted.

"I think you're a little too OK with being heavy handed with loved ones. Regardless, while you're here, I just want you to know I'd tear you to pieces before you could come with arms length of any of them." Hermione promised with a low snarl, the tables occupants were obviously stunned.

"How dare you threaten me." Bill barked out furiously.

"It's not a threat, William. It's a promise. Now I think I've eaten my fill. I need some air. I wish you and F-... Ms. Delacour all the happiness." Hermione stood and walked out the back door. She was not so foolish as to not realise that the wolf's fury was only growing the longer she sat there and smelled the reeking sex mixed with mate in the room.

Fleur watched her walk away, it hurt more than she cared to admit, that Hermione had choked on her name. Hermione of all people should have been able to say it, but Fleur had crushed her and the Veela knew it. She didn't want to care that she had either but she did, she cared more than she should. Dinner couldn't end soon enough.

"Did you know she was a werewolf?" Molly asked frowning at Ron who looked thoroughly confused.

"No. I had no idea. How did she keep that a secret?" Ron frowned deeply, Fleur was tempted to call them daft idiots with serious need for glasses but she refrained. Luna on the other hand...

"I think people notice me more than they notice Hermione. She looks a lot less healthy lately." Luna comments casually but the effect was obvious by the shameful looks on all of their faces. Except for Fleur, she looked smug until she realised she was probably more ashamed than anyone else here.

"How long has she been a wolf? Why wouldn't she tell anyone?" Fred and George spoke with one mind sometimes, it was impressive.

"Sometime before the end of third year." Luna spoke around a bite of potatoes. She was the only one still eating.

"What? But who bit her?" Ginny frowned and Ron scowled, the silly boy seemed to be getting it.

"Well it was Lupin obviously. Harry and Hermione did this weird thing. She was granted the use of a time turner to take more classes last year. They went back and managed to save Buckbeak and Padfoot. She must have been attacked then, Harry said she distracted Lupin when he became wolf and was going to attack Snape." Ron explained in a rather sage tone of voice.

"But wouldn't he have said something?" Bill points out curious at this point.

"He doesn't know. I convinced him he had only managed to get a grip on my clothes." Hermione spoke from the back door where she stood against the door frame.

"Sweetheart. Why did you keep it to yourself?" Molly asked her voice nothing but motherly love and it warmed and comforted Fleur that at least this woman would not ridicule the little brunette for something that was out of her control.

"I'm a muggle-born. A mudblood. I didn't need another reason for people to make me feel lower than dirt. I manage to brew my own wolfsbane when I needed it and eventually I simply learned to..." Hermione trailed off forgetting the term that Luna had used.

"Share a mind." The tiny blonde witch supplied with a smile without stopping eating her food.

"That's not possible. The wolves are wild, savage, creatures." Bill states firmly. Fleur looked at him curiously. Is that really what he thought?

"That is why you will never gain control." Hermione pointed out casually. Bill grit his teeth. It was embarrassing to be spoken to like this by someone his baby brothers age.

"I thought I would walk you home Luna." Hermione was as the silence draws out.

"Oh yes. Thank you." Luna smiles graciously and get up from the table. She thanked Molly and the Weasley's for having her and moved over to stand by Hermione.

"Molly would you be able to leave the door cracked open so I can get back in?" Hermione asked politely.

"Absolutely not! You can't just let a bloody werewolf on the full moon into your house." Bill barked out before Molly could answer. Fleur scowled into her dish, she wasn't exactly listening to the conversation, she was trying to ignore how jealous she felt that Hermione was standing so close to Luna. Were they an item?

"She says she can control herself, mate." Ron fires back defensively. Fleur looked up in time to see the happy little smile on Hermione's soft lips.

"No wolf has that control over the full moon. Even Greyback is uncontrollable." Bill argues seriously.

"If she says she can control it I would imagine she can control it." Ginny points out, she knew what her friend was capable off.

"Don't be daft. No one can control it." Bill continues to argue.

Fleur watched Hermione, the brunette's eyes began to glow softly before fading and settling to a mix of her human chocolate and the gold of the wolf's eyes. No one seemed to be paying attention, bickering with one another instead. Fleur watched and Luna stepped away when Hermione grit her teeth.

The others all missed it, missed the complete majesty that was Hermione Granger transforming into the wolf that shared her body and mind. It started slow before things sped up and a russet coloured wolf with a particularly shaggy ruff along the back of its neck stood calmly in the kitchen by the door. The others looked towards the door one at a time until they were all staring at the wolf.

"What? But how? The moon hasn't even risen." Bill looked as stunned as the others did.

"Oh, she's gorgeous." Luna cooed and before anyone could stop her she reached out and stroked the wolf like it was a common dog. Everyone held their breath when Hermione turned to look at Luna, they expected the wolf to snap at her but Hermione simply licked Luna's fingers. Fleur was silently seething.

That little blonde tart was touching her mate! Never mind that she was supposed to be in denial about the whole mate thing. The Veela was not pleased seeing some floozy touching her mate. Fleur realised how selfish that was, she refused to acknowledge the mate bond she shared with Hermione, she continued to sleep with and engage in a relationship with someone who was not her mate. But Circe forbid anyone touch the witch that was hers.

"I do not zink it is safe for two little girls to be walking around at night." Fleur stated glaring right at Hermione. The red-headed clan couldn't figure out this sudden animosity.

"Fleur's right! We'll walk with them." Fred said as he and George stood up.

Fleur grit her teeth and when the wolf looked directly at her she didn't try to hide the jealousy and the anger at this situation. She was, how ever, startled when the wolf's ears lay back along its skull and she whined softly before turning away. It made Fleur want to weep. What had she done to this pour soul? Her other half was broken because she didn't want a woman, she didn't want the woman that her Veela longed for.

Luna followed the wolf out, a hand resting on the animals back, and the twins stepped out behind them. Fleur watched them go and realised she really just wanted to go home where she could wallow in her own self suffering and self loathing. It was hard to love yourself when your other half hated you. Bill seemed to have the same idea though as he stated that they would have to be leaving as well before the moon rose and he turned as well.

Fleur, being a creature as well, couldn't suffer the wolf's curse, it was one of the reasons she appealed to Bill in the first place. The other reason was just how beautiful she was, even beaten down. She didn't smile much anymore, not since they moved in together, he joined her in her flat without being invited. She was supposed to love him but he was just a means to an end. He was good in bed when he took the time for her but anymore that rarely happened and they had only been together a few short months.

The embrace between Fleur and Molly had been tense and short but Arthur was a lot more carefree. They were wished well and sent on their way with left overs. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and Apparated from there to Fleur's flat in London. Once they were there and alone Bill started pacing.

Fleur wanted to shower and go to bed, she wasn't feeling good about this whole wolf thing and feeling even worse about Hermione. Of course going to sleep wouldn't be an option. Bill would prowl the house even having taken his wolfsbane and the only way he would remain quiet is if Fleur remained available to him. Not for anything sordid but for company. It was going to be long night.

A night most definitely spent seething over the fact that little blond tart would be closer to Hermione that she were. A night spent wishing she had the courage to leave Bill. A night spent wondering what her parents would say if she were to bring Hermione home. A night spent wondering why the Veela had to choose a woman when no Veela before her ever had.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here, its going to get a little slow and i know a lot of you are fuming about Fleurs rejection of Hermione and i dont like it myself but i am hoping you guys get to understand why she is being such a cow about it all.**

 **For those of you wanting me to complete or at the very least continue Veela's Lioness. A large part of me would like to continue it, and i may in the future, but i had fully intended on that one being a one shot as it was a request. I apologise if this disappoints you all as i am sure it will. Much Apology.**

[Trigger Warning: Dub-on/Non-con Elements]

 **I do not own the characters only the plot with which i am using them.**

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash: Chapter Three**

When they had gotten to the safe house, which Hermione was pleased to learn was the residence of one Sirius Black, things had quickly gotten out of hand. Sirius and Remus had started fighting because Remus had turned Hermione. Remus had been furious with Hermione for lying to him. Albums had been frustrated that he hadn't been informed.

Minerva had been sympathetic but it was Severus Snape that had surprised her the most. He had subtly pulled the little witch aside and asked that she visit him in the dungeons after dinner on the first night back at Hogwarts. She sensed no malice or contempt from him and had readily agreed. Unlike the boys she had always given the man the benefit of the doubt.

So at this point the Weasley's plus three of Hogwarts faculty, Remus, Sirius and the real Moody along with Nymphadora Tonks were the only people that knew she was a wolf and the only other person she intended knowing was Harry. The Weasley clan had asked their questions and she had answered, Albus seemed intensely interested to learn she could control herself without the wolfsbane potion.

Hermione had had to explain more than once that she couldn't control her change exactly but that she could feel the moons influence before it was in the sky and that the wolf could draw on that power and come out earlier than most others. They listened intensely and where the others looked sympathetic when she explained her reason for keeping it secret, Severus just looked frustrated.

The days then seemed to drag on and finally Harry was delivered by Aurors to the house. Sirius was ecstatic to see him and though Hermione was happy to see her best friend she was still just too upset about Fleur. She was not sure that would ever change, her longing for a witch who rejected her over and over. A witch who ignored her tenaciously.

Finally when Hogwarts rolled around Hermione was only relieved. She could spend the full moons in the forest, maybe try and find the pack Luna had been talking about. Going back to Hogwarts also meant that Hermione could spend time with the little blonde witch again. Not that Hermione didn't still enjoy being around her best friends or the twins but Luna made her and the wolf feel so much better.

The first night back was not the greatest. Everything seemed kind of normal except for the rumors circulating that Harry and Dumbledore were plotting to over through the Minister so Dumbledore could assume the seat as Minister. The hearing that Harry had been forced into was completely ridiculous and so obviously only happened because of the Ministry's fear of Harry and what he represents. The-Boy-Who-Lived wasn't as celebrated as he was twelve months ago.

The part that really made Hermione bristle was the silly pink bint they had as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dolores Umbridge was a short, squishy looking woman who had an unnatural liking of the colour pink. The way she cleared her throat and the sound of her voice grated on Hermione's very nerves. She used a liberal amount of perfume that made the wolf want to gag as well.

But like she had promised, after dinner, the werewolf made her way down to the dungeons and walked into the potions classroom. She pushed open the door and stepped in to find the office door for Severus' personal office was open. The man always held detentions in the classroom and never really let students in his office. This time seemed to be an exception as he drawled a 'come in' from within the space.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Tea?" He offered politely and it rather through Hermione off a little. All the same she nodded politely and took the proffered seat across from him on the other side of the desk.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to be blunt with you." Severus spoke seriously and Hermione nodded as she sipped her tea.

"Might as well." She encouraged him to continue and he inclined.

"Right. I wanted to ask you how you're feeling. Really feeling. Something seems to be... Missing." Severus asked and it literally shocked the young witch. This man didn't care about his students feelings.

"Um... I..." She spluttered a little and he lifted an eyebrow. She had been floored and he knew exactly why.

"I understand, Miss Granger, that I don't express interest in students often but that doesn't mean I don't notice when something is wrong. Now... Would you like to answer the question." Severus prodded gently and Hermione sighed and got her feelings under control.

"Honestly, sir, since becoming a wolf I have learned that we seem to be capable of mating-bonds with other creatures. I know who mine is but she has rejected me over and over and it... The wolf whines constantly. I don't eat as much, I don't sleep more than a few hours each night. I've lost weight... I've lost my desire to do anything." Hermione explained as honestly and bluntly as she could. Someone had noticed, someone that wasn't Luna.

"Why would your mate reject you?" Severus asked with a frown creasing his head.

"Buggered if I know! Silly bint won't even talk to me, avoids me like I have the plague and won't even make eye contact." Hermione practically snarled causing the professor to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry it's just... It's killing us professor. Slowly but surely." Hermione spoke forlornly even as she was certain Professor Snape would tell her to stop being childish.

The man surprised her when he stood and moved around his desk pulling the little witch against him. She immediately felt calmer, like with Luna but... More. She buried her face against his chest as her arms went around his waist. She was surprised he allowed the contact at all but when she breathed in his scent she didn't even care. The only scent that had ever made her feel better was Fleur's.

"Who is your mate?" He asked softly, she enjoyed the way his chest rumbled as he spoke.

"Fleur Delacour." Hermione mumbled so softly Severus almost didn't hear her but when he did he understood.

"Do you know much about Veela?" He inquired softly and she shook her head, she was not ready to moved and he seemed to understand that.

"Veela mate for life much like the wolves do, typically with other Veela. Always with men. I've never heard of a Veela mating with a woman. Their breed is dying out, diluting the blood too much. I would suspect that Ms Delacour is required not only by her species but also her family to find a man and procreate." Severus explains. Neither of them noticed the Tabby cat walk into the office.

"That's all well and good but I... I can't take it. It's like my whole body aches with... Grief." Hermione sniffled into the mans robes. Minerva became a woman again and closed the office door. Severus looked up then but Minerva simply looked curious.

"I understand. Perhaps in time she will see the error of her ways." The man wasn't sure what to do about Hermione's mate rejecting her. He did worry for the little witch though, she was already too little, if she lost much more mass she would become ill he was sure.

"May I ask who it is you are speaking of?" Minerva inquired softly, as an animagus she understood the mating system of magical beasts.

"Fleur Delacour, Professor." Hermione sniffled and pulled back from Severus finally.

"Ah, I can see why that is a problem." Minerva spoke sympathetically.

Hermione frowned, these two were some of her people, they were comforting like Luna was. She briefly wondered why and then almost pouted because her best friends didn't seem to give her this connection. Didn't seem to share it. But it didn't really matter she supposed, outside of this office they would simply be student and professor again, there wouldn't be that comfort that was offered right now. Just like there wasn't all the year before though to be honest she hadn't needed it, she was in much closer proximity to Fleur the year before.

"Minerva perhaps Poppy could help. Ms Granger had a loss of appetite and hasn't been able to sleep properly for some time." Severus explained, he had his hand on the little witches back, he understood the werewolf's need for comforting contact. Lupin had been the same two years before though Severus was a lot less inclined to help the man out.

"We can go and visit her now if that is alright with you." Minerva offered as she smiled at her little lion cub. Or wolf cub as it were.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione agreed and moved under the witches arm as she held it out. The two present professors kind of made her feel like a small child in the best of ways.

"Alright. I will warn you though now Miss Granger, it is best that no one else learns of your true nature, definitely not while Dolores Umbridge is here. The woman is extremely against half-breeds and the silly tw-... woman lots werewolves in that category. I fear she would try to make your life a misery." Severus explained seriously and though Hermione took the warning seriously she also just shrugged.

"I don't believe she could make me much more miserable than I already am." Hermione offered in a small tone.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I can only begin to imagine what it must be like." Severus spoke soft but honest and it made Hermione wonder a little.

"Thank you." Hermione spoke softly and headed for the door only to be stopped by Severus as he spoke up again.

"And Ms Granger... Should anyone learn I'm not a complete bastard all the time I will hex you into oblivion." He stated seriously but Hermione grinned wolfishly.

"Noted." She said with suppressed amusement before heading out the door with Minerva at her side.

The duo made their way up to the medical wing in comfortable silence. The soft hand on her back was warm and welcome and she enjoyed the comfort it offered. She couldn't stay with either professor, she couldn't even stay with Luna but she had a serious desire to curl up with any of them and sleep just in the hopes she could get to sleep through the night.

More than that though she wanted Fleur. She wanted to be able to smell her, touch her. Hell she wished she could just see that Fleur was ok, that that damn Bill Weasley hadn't hurt her. But she couldn't and it made a pain in her chest throb. She couldn't be with the woman she wanted and she knew the person she was with wanted to hurt Fleur for some twisted reason.

Hermione had spaced out and had no idea she was in the hospital wing or sitting on one of the cots there. She definitely didn't know she was growling deep in her chest, startling the two women standing before her. Poppy looked thoroughly confused and more than a little worried but Minerva simply looked curious and a little concerned.

"I apologize. Was in my own head." Hermione offered sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"What was bothering you?" Minerva asks placing her own hand at the back of the brunettes neck and rubbed gently removing some of the tension.

"He hits her. Uses her for his own gratification." Hermione stated bluntly, she could obviously not tell her friends this, Ginny and Ron would get upset.

"How can you be sure?" Minerva asked scowling. She had had a very short lived fling with a man in her younger years who was rather heavy handed with women.

"I can smell it, the way she is with him. Anxious. Afraid. Tense." Hermione spoke resigned.

"And you've not said anything to stop it? Reached out to her?" Poppy asked almost sounding irate with the witch.

"She will not even look at me! All last year she actively avoided me even when I tried to approach her. She fled like a scared little lamb! She rejects us with ever bloody breath! For him! For that worthless wolf who has no respect for the stunning woman who has chosen him! Him instead of me!" Hermione hadn't meant to lose it like that, certainly not at Madame Pomfrey who really didn't even know what was going on but she did. She knew her eyes had changed when both witches stepped back fearfully.

"Hermione..." Minerva spoke softly, soothingly, and it calmed Hermione considerably. But after the yelling came the tears.

"She chose him... I'd treat her like a queen. Worship the very bloody ground she walks on... Yet we are nothing to her." Hermione sobbed the words and the moment Minerva opened her arms she moved right into them.

She didn't hear the conversation that ensued, she was too busy sobbing into her Head of Houses emerald robes. She drank a potion, she had no idea what it was but Minerva had encouraged her to do so so she did. She wasn't aware of Poppy taking the vial from her hands or Minerva gently levitating her into a bed. She was tucked in and left to sleep soundly the rest of the night.

Only when she had woken the next morning did she realise she had been given Dreamless Sleep potion. She felt good though, that was the most sleep she had had in a long while. Of course she knew that wasn't a remedy, Dreamless Sleep was addictive. She rubbed her face as she remembered what had happened the evening before.

"Good, you're awake." Poppy stated. It was far to early for the information Poppy Pomfrey dumped on her but Hermione managed to keep up.

She had been put on a course of potion that would increase her appetite though Poppy had feared, and rightly so, that it would make Hermione worse. She gorged herself and made herself sick, after the third time Poppy had taken her off the course of potion. Sleep was the one thing Poppy could do nothing about as it was too dangerous to give Hermione Dreamless Sleep too often.

And so as the days passed Hermione worked on keeping up with her schoolwork, her friends noticed she was less and less herself and so stopped hassling her for help with school work she was barely getting done herself. The first full moon was spent running in the forest looking for the wolf pack to no avail. Severus would often time find her walking the halls in the dead of night, scolding her before allowing her to join him.

Yet things just got worse and with the anger Harry held, the deplorable Dolores Umbridge and the lack of teaching coming from the woman's class Hermione was quickly getting pushed to the back of everyone's minds. Severus and Minerva both had a rough time with it. It was so obvious that the little witch was in a bad way, constantly hurting and exhausted.

It was clear though, for a short time at least, that even some of the staff was worried for Hermione. The class had been shocked when Hermione had fallen asleep during potions and Severus has snapped at Harry and Ron for trying to wake her. They thought he was going soft until he stated Miss Granger would be given detention to make up for it. But it went on like this for weeks, the only sleep Hermione was getting was in Severus and Minerva's classes or when Hermione would find herself in Luna's presence in the library. She would curl into the blondes side and sleep while Luna stroked her hair. Always she dreamed of the woman she longed for.

* * *

 ** _I would like to inform you all that after many reviews saying they wished Hermione had a 'friends with benefits' instead of her being a, i believe the term was 'virgin bookworm', that i actually went back to chapter 7 and changed the paragraph where i had already stated that she was still a virgin. You wont see it for a while but i want you to know that i did that for you all._**

 ** _AM_**

Mistakes may be plenty and they are all mine but the characters are JKR's!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hoping this answers a few more questions for you. Meant to upload this chapter like 2 days ago but amazingly enough i've gotten sick, after nursing my two children back to health for the last 5 weeks. So i've been feeling pretty crumby. For those that posted the lyrics for the song, i have yet to look into it but i will.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/Dub-con Elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash: Chapter Four**

The weeks were passing slowly, far too slowly. Fleur didn't understand just why it had to pass so slowly. Maybe it was because she was waiting for something. Maybe because she was waiting for Bill to leave for Egypt again. More tombs the goblins needed opened safely. Fleur longed for the peace of just being her on her own. Or she might have if she wasn't secretly longing for her mate.

It was the middle of the week, a cool day in England, and Bill was at Gringot's being briefed by the goblins on who his team would be and what was expected of them. Fleur had decided to go get dressed in warm clothes and make her way down to the Leaky Cauldron and then floo through to her families home in France. Which was were she was right then, stepping out of the fireplace and into the warm French Manor.

"Maman! Es-tu à la maison?" Fleur called in her native tongue as she magically cleaned the soot from her clothes.

"Dans la cuisine." Was called back the, familiar, feminine voice make her smile despite her inner sorrow. She made her way into the kitchen and was even more excited to see that her grand-merè and her papa were present also.

"Fleur, ma chèrie, il est so bon de te voir." Apolline Delacour cooed happily as she moved over and embraced her eldest daughter.

"Tu m'as manquè." Fleur spoke soft and affectionately to her mother as she returned the hug.

"Should we not be speaking English? Zat was why you left us after all is it not?" Antoinette Delacour spoke in her rather broken yet still understandable English.

"Oui. Zank you." Fleur nodded, she ignored the little jibe from her grandmother. She meant well.

"What brings you 'ere, ma fille?" Isaac Delacour says smiling as he wraps his arms around his eldest.

"I wished to visit. I missed you." Fleur states simply, she had no other reason but for the comfort she knew she could get from being near them.

"You look ill. Are you feeling alright? You're not pregnant?" Antoinette asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Non, I am not pregnant." Fleur states a little weakly, the flash of disappointment tore at her. If they knew her mate was a woman...

"William 'as been busy wiz work and I was lonely." She explains after a moment.

"Zen you must join us for afternoon tea." Apolline spoke up happy just to have her daughter home for a while.

Fleur had enjoyed that day immensely and was comforted by the fact that Bill would be leaving for a couple of weeks come Friday evening. The time with her family was pleasant, she barely thought of Hermione at all, well only when Bill and babies were mentioned. She contemplated asking what her parents would think if one of either her or Gabrielle were gay but chose not too.

Instead she soaked in the comfort they offered and when it was late enough that she could no longer avoid it Fleur returned to her small flat in London. She had managed to beat Bill home which was nice as it meant she didn't have to explain where she was. She nipped into the bathroom intent on taking a shower. She was only in there a couple of minutes before she heard the front door close and she sighed softly.

Her stomach dropped when mere moments later a naked and clearly aroused Bill stepped into the shower behind Fleur. She might have told him no but she didn't want to be hit again. Though when he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his solid member between the cheeks of her ass she had thought maybe being beaten wouldn't be so bad. When he spoke she realised too late she wished she had told him no.

"I've always wondered what anal sex is like." He whispered in Fleur's ear, she thought he might have been trying to sound seductive but it made her skin prick with revulsion.

Before she could tell him no and turn away from him he had her front pushed against the wall of the shower as he more than a little roughly began to push into her tight hole. The pain was breath taking and she begged him to stop, he simply stated out hot and tight and good it felt and kept going. She wondered if Hermione would be the type to do this. To completely ignore her pleas, to ignore her tears. Deep down though, she knew Hermione would be nothing like this.

The pain was excruciatingly intense and Fleur didn't enjoy it even a little bit. It lasted too long and even worse when Bill was done he simply rinsed himself off and left her sobbing on the floor of the shower. She didn't understand where the man she had first found herself falling for had gone. Bill was nothing like the man she had first met. No longer caring and gentle.

But for as much as Bill hurt her it was nothing on how much she was hurting herself. If she simply left him things would improve but only a small amount. She would still ache for the witch she knew belonged to her, the witch she couldn't have less she forsake her family. She was still sniffling when she got up finished her shower. She redressed and went out to make dinner. Bill would be gone in a few days.

It was just the following day that Fleur received an owl. The odd thing about this was that the owl was from Minerva McGonogal. Apparently she wanted to visit with Fleur at Hogsmead if she were agreeable. Fleur didn't have much else to do that weekend so she wrote back that she would meet the woman at the Three Broomsticks at noon on Saturday. Bill had asked who was owling her and she couldn't explain she felt it necessary to lie to him and say it was Gabrielle.

Of course really she didn't need to lie to him at all, he had no idea that she knew exactly who her mate was. He had no idea that being in Hogsmead would put her in very close proximity to said mate. He had no idea she was almost to her breaking point with him. But, she was no Gryffindor, there was no lion in her and there was certainly no courage to confront Bill. To leave him.

Yet she managed to make it through the day and the following morning where Bill was being particularly amorous since he was due to leave that afternoon. He was not as rough as he had been recently, taking the time to kiss her and attempt to please her first, she would never tell him she had faked her climax but she was considerably more turned off the longer he spent between her legs. When it came time for him to actually fuck her she was glad that it didn't take him more than a few minutes.

When he finally left she dutifully kissed his cheek and wished him well despite how happy it made her to know he would be gone for at least two weeks. The Veela inside was nothing but disgusted at the whole thing, the fact that they let him treat her so badly. She was naturally dominant and typically enjoyed sex, she certainly had before she had laid eyes on Hermione Granger.

Fleur had rested a lot easier that night than she had in the weeks prior but she still woke longing for the witch she knew to be her mate. Something would have to give soon, she had no appetite and she didn't sleep nearly as much as she needed too. She was losing weight and the only reason she didn't look dog tired was partly due to her Veela heritage and liberal amounts of make up to hide the dark circles. When she finally got out of bed the following morning she only felt worse than she had the day before, something she thought impossible.

She was up before the sun and showered and dressed before she made a meagre breakfast of toast and apricot jam. She made it through one slice but had to through the other out as she simply could not stomach it. She then did what little house work she had to do before going over some of the notes for the bank. She was so far only working three days a week at the bank as a curse-breaker. She was done with all of this well before noon and heaved a sighed deciding simply to go to the village now and have a look through some of the stores she hadn't gotten to see the previous year while in attendance at Hogwarts.

The students were already filing into the village as she made her way around town. She had apparated from the Leaky Cauldron. The fresh crisp air helped her more than anything, it was nice here in the village below the castle, it didn't even occur to her that she might be feeling better because she was physically closer to her wolf. Completely unbeknownst to her Hermione felt lighter as soon as Fleur had appeared at one of the Hogsmead apparition points.

Fleur wouldn't say she skulked but when it was time to meet with Professor McGonogal at the inn she definitely chose her steps carefully and looked around just in case she saw the wolf and had to make a get away. Of course she realised that Hermione could well be in the Three Broomsticks, it seemed to be a favourite of the trios a year before. She was going to have to risk it.

Thankfully she made it into the Three Broomsticks, managed to order a warm butterbeer and find a seat towards the back of the inn without being spied by any familiar faces. Well except Rosmerta who had smiled politely and inquired how she was fairing. Fleur explained in brief, not wanting to be impolite as well as dishonest. Now all she had to do was wait and see what the Transfiguration mistress wanted.

Fleur didn't have to wait long as she was joined by not only Minerva McGonogal but also Severus Snape. The sense of foreboding she had felt a half hour before increased ten fold and she must have looked terrified as both Severus and Minerva's expressions softened to look much more friendly.

"Ms Delacour, we are glad you could visit with us." Minerva greeted with a smile.

"Indeed." Snape drawled and Fleur suspected that was the best greeting she would get.

"It's nice to see you both again." Fleur tried to return an honest smile but it must have fallen short.

"You also. Though you don't look as well as you did last year." Severus points out and Fleur shifted in her seat a little bit.

"Non, I 'ave not been in ze best of health." Fleur offered offhandedly hoping to drop the subject.

"You know who else hasn't been to well?" Minerva asked looking at Severus who looked like he actually had no idea. Fleur sighed.

"I do not wish to talk about 'Ermione Granger. If zat is all you asked me 'ere for zen I will bid you adieu." Fleur stated as clearly as she could. She only stumbled over Hermione's name a fraction.

"Fleur wait... You don't understand. As unwell as you have been... Hermione has been worse. We are really quite worried." Severus speaks up before Fleur can stand to leave. It definitely knocked the wind out of her sails.

"What is ze matter wiz 'er?" Fleur asked a little sharply, she had rejected the witch but she didn't want Hermione getting sick.

"She is barely eating, she isn't sleeping except during mine or Severus' classes. Her grades are slipping. Fleur she has lost so much weight, I do not believe she can go on much longer." Minerva explains gently as she can while still getting the point across that Hermione is sick.

"She needs her mate." Severus adds after a long moment.

"I do not know what you expect me to do... I cannot be what she wants me to be." Fleur says softly and she knows they can hear the regret in her voice.

"But why? Fleur, I understand you are a Veela and there are expectations but can you not simply befriend her?" Minerva tries gently and Fleur can't help but sigh. They didn't get it at all.

"You do not understand. She is my mate. Zere can be no in between. I ignore 'er or I possess 'er completely and I simply cannot do zat." Fleur spoke seriously, she needed them to understand.

"But why? She would love you so completely." Minerva tried again.

"She cannot give me children." Fleur snapped and stood. She was done with this.

Before moving away from the table and the startled people still sitting at it she took the baby blue scarf from around her neck and folded it gently before setting it on the table before Minerva. Her hands were shaking but she ignored that as she looked from witch to wizard and then towards the door before speaking again.

"Give 'er zat. It will 'elp and... Tell 'er I said 'appy birthday." She spoke softly, her voice a little shaky. She was about to walk away when a pale hand gripped her wrist.

"Her own idiot friends don't even know when her birthday is... How do you?" Severus asks his drawling tone decidedly curious. Fleur pulled her hand back before responding.

"Because she is mine." The French witch stated before turning and leaving without another word. She practically ran to the nearest apparition point and disappeared.

Fleur had made it back to her flat before she sank down to the floor against the door and finally let the tears fall. She was killing the wolf and it was all because she was too cowardly to simply be with the witch she could give her heart too simply because she knew her family would disapprove. Isn't that what they told her since she was little. Find a man and keep the Veela line going.

* * *

 _Basically (too lazy to translate word for word) the French conversation is Fleur asking if they were home, being told they were in the kitchen and then Fleur stating she had missed them._


	6. Chapter 5

**Bit on the shorter side with this one, i would have updated sooner but i was so sick with the cold i thought i was going to die, worst fever i've ever had in my life. But i'm starting to feel a bit better so i thought i'd best get my act together and post something.**

 **I think this will hopefully answer a few questions people have had on the whole 'omg there's magic why so reluctant' bit. Maybe. Its a little obscure. I definitely answer it by chapter 10 anyways so... half way there! Figuring this will only be a 11+E chapter long fic, just a heads up.**

 **Reviews welcome and all mistakes are mine.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/dub-con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash: Chapter Five**

It had been months since Minerva and Severus had taken it upon themselves to visit with Fleur and it wasn't until after the battle at the Department of Mysteries that Severus even decided to show her the memory of that day. Of course it hurt, a lot. But it gave Hermione something she hadn't had in a while. It gave her purpose.

When she wasn't driving Neville mad about herbs and plants she was grilling Hagrid and Luna about animals magical properties. She didn't dare tell anyone what she was working on, she kept it to herself and it was brutal. It took months just to come up with a list of viable plants and items to use and then she had to start on the spell before she could even start on the potion.

Between that was all the DA meetings and then Umbridge being the devious pink road that she is. Hermione managed to avoid most of the detentions but when they were all caught in the Room of Requirement there was no getting out of it. Of course her detention methods were deplorable but they were powerless at that point. High Inquisitor Frog Face was the ultimate authority with Dumbledore gone.

Then came the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Six stupid students following Harry in battle like it was the most natural thing. Well of course it was, Harry means a great deal to all of then, particularly Hermione who see's him more as family. That didn't mean she didn't realise how stupid it was, didn't try to convince Harry it was a trap. So obviously when it turned out to be a trap and Sirius ended up not tortured but dead. Harry couldn't look at Hermione for days after that but she smelled the shame on him.

The school year came to a close then they were sent back home again. Hermione to her parents for a while, it was agreed she would spend less time with her beloved parents because it was just safer for them that way. The papers came out, suddenly changing their mind about Harry and Dumbledore. It was hard to deny Voldemort being back when you see him with your own eyes.

Through it all Hermione refused to so much as mention Fleur, the only indicator that the witch even thought of her mate was the fact that she didn't go anywhere without that baby blue scarf. She ate what she could which wasn't much at all and she slept when she could which wasn't very often. But when she finally got home she had no choice but to mention Fleur. Her parents loved her and definitely noticed how bad she looked.

It was the first night she had been home, they had noticed as soon as they had picked her up but only looked concerned. When Hermione wasn't eating her dinner but pushing it around the plate they decided they needed to know what was wrong with her. They each stopped eating and looked over at their only child with concerned eyes.

"Hermione... We are worried about you." Neil Granger states in a gentle tone. She looked up and swallowed loudly before sighing.

"In my third year, towards the end. I got bitten by a werewolf during the full moon. I am a werewolf." Hermione explains gently, her parents looked surprised but more curious than concerned.

"But this isn't what is bothering you is it?" Jean Granger asked her daughter gently.

"No. I learned pretty quick that l can control it to some degree even without the wolf's bane potion. I also learned that magical creatures have mated pairs." Hermione trailed off and plucked at the scarf in her lap.

"You have a mate? But you're only 16." Neil states with a frown.

"Don't worry, dad. She doesn't want me anyway." Hermione gave a sad smile, it hurt to just talk about her let alone mention her name.

"What? Why? Why wouldn't she want you?" Jean sounded completely affronted by this idea and it made Hermione smile genuinely.

"Long story short, she is a species called Veela. Think harpy only beautiful and highly sexual. But they're breeding themselves out a bit. Too many Veela procreating with humans. Breeding with other magical creatures strengthens the Veela blood regardless of what the other creature is. She doesn't want me because I can't give her children. There has never been a female Veela mated to another woman. She's scared of what her family will say or do." Hermione explained with tears in her eyes. Jean was immediately on her feet and pulling Hermione into a tight embrace.

Hermione immediately felt better, she had worried about her parents reaction to her affliction but they didn't seem to care. They were only worried because her mate had rejected her. She buried into her mothers neck and sniffled softly. She loved these people, they were her people and they were what kept her going.

"So you know who she is?" Neil asks rubbing Hermione's arm in a soothing, comforting gesture.

"Yeah. Fleur Delacour. She was Beaubatons champion for the tri wizard tournament." Hermione explained with a soft sigh.

"Is that who gave you the scarf?" Jean asked gently notice the folded item on her daughters lap.

"Yeah. Not directly though. She won't even make eye contact with me. She gave it to Professor McGonogal. She's in a relationship with Bill Weasley, another werewolf." Hermione explained as her chest tightened.

"I can't even understand how that must be. Does she know? About the mate thing?" Jean pressed a kiss to Hermione's head before pulling back and taking her seat again.

"Yeah. She knew the moment she saw me just like I did. Everything changes, just... Becomes her. I can't sleep, I can't eat. Focusing has been a task... Fleur gave me the scarf last year for my birthday. That, Minerva, Severus and Luna I think have been the only things to get me through." Hermione admitted much to the shock of her parents.

"It's really that bad?" Jean whispered the words as if if she were quiet enough it wouldn't be a truth.

"Unfortunately." Hermione confirmed with a soft sigh.

"Then we need to talk to her, explain that you'll... That you can't live without her. Make her chose you." Neil says seriously standing as if he can get right on that right now.

"Daddy, no. I'm not taking the choices from her. Bill is... Rough and heavy handed. I'd even wager he forces himself on her sexually. I'm not going to be like him and take her choices from her. If she ever changes her mind then I'll greet her with open arms but until then... She can make the choices she has made and be with him." Hermione explained firmly, she wouldn't make choices for Fleur. Never.

"Why would she chose to be with him?" Neil deflates drastically when he hears what Bill is like.

"Because, he can give her babies." Hermione explained dejectedly.

"Sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Jean sounded almost in tears which urged Hermione to wrap her arms around her mother and comfort the woman. These were all things she had come to terms with.

"It's alright. I'm working on it in my own time." Hermione smiled genuinely.

The rest of the night was spent in easy enough conversation. The ignored the mate part of it but Hermione's parents were very curious about what it was like being a werewolf and Hermione didn't both holding anything back. She loved her mother and father and if they were interested in something that involved Hermione then she would answer their questions.

The following day Hermione went for a walk and ended up in a bookstore. She purchased a few books of human science and anatomy and then made her way back home. She spent the rest of her month with her parents enjoying their company and studying in her down time. When her parents had asked to see her wolf form during that months full moon she had obliged. The wolf had spent that night on the couch after having fallen asleep being scratched and rubbed by her parents.

When it was time to go to The Burrow, Jean and Neil had a conference to go to and would be going to visit family in France afterwards, she was rather reluctant to leave her mum and dad. They hugged and reassured one another. Jean and Neil wanted to be absolutely sure that Hermione would write them if things got too uncomfortable with the wolf/mate aspect of her life. She purposefully kept them ignorant of the dangers she faced yearly thanks to being friends with Harry and Ron.

The weeks had dragged on a bit until finally, early one morning, Dumbledore showed up with Harry in tow. The plotting started almost immediately which was ok with Hermione because it gave her something to focus on that wasn't the lingering scent of Bill Weasley in the house. Of course she rejoiced a little bit when the building was attacked by Death Eaters and the stink of Bill went up in flames with the rest of the house.

That meant moving to the Leaky Cauldron for the final two days which was a good thing and a bad thing. Good because they were right there at Diagon to get their books and things but bad because it meant Order members were hovering around the tavern just in case Death Eaters got so bold as to attack them in the open.

The return to Hogwarts was both good and bad, Harry was convinced that Draco had taken the mark and though he had no solid proof, she and Ron had no proof he hadn't either. The worst part of the whole year was watching Ron and Lavender, not because she wanted either of them but because she wanted what they had but with Fleur. Then there was Slughorn and his stupid Slug Club which was just annoying and Hermione didn't enjoy it at all.

The icing on the cake was probably Cormac McLaggen. The fool for some reason thought Hermione was even a little bit interested in anything other than vomiting in his presence. Ron was unbearable and Cormac was creepy. Harry was obsessing over a book that once belonged to a 'Half-Blood Prince' which Hermione found questionable at best. This Prince was obviously brilliant but there were things in there Harry knew nothing about which was dangerous, a fact proven when Harry almost killed Draco.

Most devastating of the school year was learning that Severus had killed Dumbledore. When the fighting was over and everyone was safe in the castle again Hermione had taken the time to try and figure it out in her head. She had to believe that there was more too it than what they had witnessed. Severus spoke so highly of Albus, there was no way he killed the man in cold blood. Plus the Potions Master was so comforting to her, the wolf would have rejected him if he was truly evil.

The funeral was depressing as ever, not only attended by students and faculty but also Order Members and friends of the old man. Fawkes mourned with them and the world suddenly seemed considerably more bleak. Learning of the Horcruxes was both interesting and terrifying. Already Hermione knew things were going to get worse for her but there was a war brewing and they needed to prepare.

Of course Hermione didn't tell anyone but when she had gotten home that summer she had spent every moment she could with her parents. The day she was to leave for the burrow she made the ultimate sacrifice that was like a knife to her already damaged heart. Obliviating herself from her parents memories was hard but she felt it oh-so-necessary. Hermione would be a target and she would not risk her parents.

The newly dubbed Monica and Wendell Wilkins would promptly pack up and move to Australia where they would buy a home and start over and never remember their only child. Their loving daughter. The worst part was that there was no known way to restore a persons memories that didn't involve extreme torture, something she absolutely would not do to her beloved parents.

A second knife, this one twisting in the gut, came when Hermione arrived at the newly rebuilt Burrow and learned that Bill and Fleur were to be married that very summer. Hermione had felt so bad with this news that she actually excused herself and ran upstairs to the bathroom and lost the small amount of lunch she had managed to eat that day. She would rather live outside in a gnome hole than stay inside and live with Fleur for the next few weeks.

Even worse than seeing Fleur on the daily basis was seeing Fleur with Bill while she continued to actively ignore and avoid Hermione to the best of her ability. Fleur was pretty damn good at it too because the house sure wasn't very big with all of them there. Hermione simply grit her teeth against the pain and carried on the increasing misery that was her life.

The wedding was agony to watch but it thankfully didn't last long. Who knew death eaters would actually relieve her pain a little bit, albeit briefly. She didn't have to worry about whether Fleur got out alive or not, she would have felt it if her mate had died. After being attacked in the cafe and then finally going to Grimmauld place she was able to sit and realise just what a mess this all was. Now she just needed to survive the war and then she could work on winning her mate.


	7. Chapter 6

**I will iterate now that later in this chapter there will be _journal entries_ but i have not written out absolutely everyone, just trying to signify which ones are actually being read. Questions always welcome.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/Dub-con elements]

 **i don't think I proof read or even proof skim read this one so I apologise for the mistakes.**

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

The wedding being cut short really hadn't upset Fleur all that much, it gave her escape, she didn't have to sit there and pretend to be happy to see Hermione hovering so close to that little blonde Luna Lovegood. Unfortunately this meant that the sooner they were settled in Shell Cottage, the wedding gift from Bill's family, the sooner they could consummate their marriage. They were settled rather quickly and Bill immediately started talking of children.

She knew that that was what she was supposed to do, marry the man and bare him children, but the thought had sickened her despite her acceptance. At the end of the day, she reminded herself, she had agreed to all of this. To Bill, to the wedding, to children with him. She had picked a man simply because it was expected of her and had forsaken her own happiness and the happiness of the wolf that truly belonged to her. She despised herself a little more every day that passed.

Her mind was on Hermione daily, the tree having gone missing, and any time they heard mention of them her heart would leap. When Ron had shown up, having abandoned his best friends, Fleur had struggled not to flay him alive. The fool actually left his friends to fend for themselves simply because he was jealous of the time they spent together. Fleur couldn't possibly explain that Hermione wasn't interested in Harry because she belonged to her. She couldn't admit it out loud.

When Ron left she was a little relieved but it was short lived as barely weeks later the trio, along with Ollivander, Griphook, Dean and Luna were suddenly deposited on their space of beach. Hermione was in a bad way, she reeked of that insane Bellatrix Lestrange along with blood sweat and tears. She wasn't really lucid at all and when Ron had mumbled that she was tortured Fleur didn't hesitate to scoop the wolf up and stride back to the cottage with her. She ignored the curious look on Bill's face.

She didn't converse with Hermione, didn't utter a word, if she spoke she was sure she would only cause more damage to the slight werewolf, the brilliant, gorgeous, broken witch. It was that same night, the first that they arrived, that Bill started to realise Fleur longed for Hermione, he had silenced there room and taken her over and over in his attempt to give her a child, desperate to make her stay even though she had no intention of leaving.

Fleur had been both saddened and relieved when the Trio had escaped the cottage to continue their plans. She was relieved when they heard news that the three teenagers had escaped after breaking into Gringotts, on a dragon no less. It was only a matter of days before they were storming into the castle through a secret passage in an inn that was rarely visited, the war was coming to a head and they would stand against the Dark Forces.

The battle had been long and hard and many had been injured and some killed. Fred Weasley was devastatingly taken from the world far too soon, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin had also been killed along with a young boy who had gallantly snuck back into the castle to fight for Harry and the good of wizarding kind. Colin Creevey was a war hero.

Fleur was pleased to see Hermione was well though she was obviously devastated when they had learned of just how much Severus Snape had done for them only to end up losing his life. Too many had died and when Fleur had to return home with Bill a little bit of herself had died as well. They had all fought so hard for life but she still wasn't willing to take her own into her own hands.

The months had continued, Fred was mourned deeply along with Tonks and Remus. Ronald and Harry had taken the pardon of NEWTs and gone right to Auror training. Hermione had gone on to finish her final year with Ginny and afterwards had seemed to have fallen off the grid completely. The only reason Fleur new Hermione was alive was because she could feel it.

Harry and Ron hadn't seen her nor had any of the other Weasley's, Luna had met a Rolf Scamander and the two had gone exploring together and so had not seen Hermione either. It was very early in 2000, almost two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, before the witch had shown up again. She had arrived at the Weasley home in the middle of the afternoon looking almost happy, dressed in shabby clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in days.

Unfortunately for the little werewolf, it seemed, she had returned on the day Bill and Fleur were visiting. It was Fleur herself who had opened the door when Hermione had knocked. The French witch watched as Hermione's expression changed from surprise, to happy and finally to devastation before she cleared the emotion of her face completely.

"You're pregnant." The little witch pointed out in a heart breakingly flat voice.

"Oui." Was all Fleur could manage.

"When are you due?" Hermione's voice was tight and before she looked away Fleur had caught sight of tears welling in her gentle chocolate eyes.

"May." Fleur's response was short but soft.

Hermione sniffled and opened the over large jacket she had on. Fleur watched as the witch reached into it and seemed to rummage for a moment. What Hermione drew out of her jacket confused Fleur but when the little witch held them out to her she took them hesitantly, cautious not to touch the younger witch. She also noted easily that the younger witch was shaking slightly.

"Congratulations um... On the baby." Hermione's voice was high and tight and Fleur managed to ignore how much it hurt her to know she was the reason for Hermione's upset.

"Merci." Fleur murmured glancing down at the items. A well used leather bound journal and a small wooden box.

"Don't... Don't tell them you saw me." Was all Hermione said before she turned and walked away. Fleur opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed it, she couldn't do that to the witch.

Before she turned herself and closed the door she watched as Hermione made it outside the gate and then, shockingly, turned into the wolf that she had become that first night when the Weasley family found out about her affliction. It was broad daylight and so should have been impossible which just made it all the more impressive. The wolf loped off into the field of tall grass and Fleur moved back into the house.

Without looking at the journal and box she had placed it in her bag to look at when she was back in the comfort of her own home. She really hadn't meant to forget about it, might even have once thought that rather impossible to do, but was exactly what she had done. The box and book would lay in the bag for months, after the birth of her daughter even, before she would remember it again. Fleur would regret not looking at it sooner.

With the birth of her daughter Victoire, Fleur felt a peace she hadn't felt since first laying eyes on Hermione, she could almost forget the little witch when gazing at her newborn but there was so real way she could truly forget her mate. Her entire soul called out for the witch. But with Victoire needing 24/7 care and her body sore and healing from the birth Fleur was able to think of the witch less frequently.

In fact Fleur never really gave Hermione much thought at all until late in August. She was at home playing with a quickly tiring Victoire when Bill came home. He spared a moment to greet both witches with affectionate kisses and sat himself on the floor with them. It was times like this Fleur thought she might actually be able to love Bill but later he would always ruin it by action or word.

"Did you know Hermione is back?" Bill asked curiously and Fleur looked surprised.

"Non, when did she return?" It was a lie but Bill didn't know that.

"She must have been back a while, it's been announced that she is taking the Potions position for Hogwarts next year. Apparently no one knows but Neville had gone to the joke shop this afternoon and told George and Ron. She hasn't been in touch with anyone in over two years." Bill explains a little surprised and slightly concerned though Fleur pretended she hadn't notice that.

"And she 'asn't been in contact with anyone? That is odd." Fleur comments, it was off and a little surprising. Hermione hadn't even spoke with Harry? And Luna had been back for a few months now.

"Nope, no one. Save Minerva obviously. I just wonder where she went and why. I mean she completely cut us all off and then just flounces out of our lives." Bill says a little put out by the whole thing.

"Who knows. She is back now, maybe we will find out what she 'as been up too." Fleur offer with, what she hopes is, a nonchalant shrug. She had a feeling that she had been a large part of why the witch had left.

It was this point that Fleur remembered the items that Hermione had given her months before. She itched to go and learn what they were, what was written in the journal and kept in the box but she couldn't, not with Bill home. She would have to wait a few weeks for him to leave to Ireland on his expedition to an ancient village that had been found, there many magical treasures stored in deep under ground vaults that needed to be unlocked.

For now though she distracted herself with her sweet daughter who loved her so dearly and was so loved in return. Bill was generally much sweeter, being a father suited him but he was still a greedy and sometimes cruel lover. But he was never anything but sweet and gentle with his daughter, Fleur wondered if that was because he was a Weasley or because he was a wolf. She caught herself wondering, more than once, what it would be like to have Hermione as a lover.

Fleur refused to think that Hermione would be anything like Bill. She imagined that Hermione would be dominant, being such an obviously powerful wolf, but still soft at the same time. She was curious if the wolf would let the Veela be more dominant as it was the Veelas nature to be dominant in sex. Bill never allowed her any control, it was another reason why the Veela hated her so.

When the weeks passed and Bill finally left for Ireland Fleur found herself up one evening after putting Victoire to bed. She gathered her back that harboured the items Hermione had given to her and reached in. She pulled out the journal and the box and set them on her lap and the bag on the floor by her feet. She set the little box aside and opened the small journal. It was full of one sentence entries from the time Hermione started Hogwarts.

- _This school is amazing. Miss mum and dad but might finally make some friends._

 _-Apparently no one likes 'insufferable know-it-alls' here either._

 _-Ronald and Harry saved me from a Troll, maybe they aren't so bad._

 _-Harry got the stone but it was Quirrel not Snape._

 _-First day back from summer. Can't wait for classes._

 _-Draco has been more annoying that usual._

 _-Got called a mudblood. Was only a matter of time._

There were obvious dents in the page where Hermione must have been crying. Fleur noted that the entries were mostly in blue pen instead of the quill she usually used. She traced her fingers over the page feeling a pang of sorrow for the thirteen year old girl she hadn't know.

- _Figured out Lockhart is a fraud. Harry killed a basilisk and saved Ginny. Madame Pomfrey managed to release us from petrifaction._

 _-First day of third year. Already things are afoot. Sirius Black escape Azkaban and Harry thinks he is after him._

 _-Was granted the use of the time turner so I can take more classes. Best year for sure._

 _-Sirius got into the castle, everyone spent the night in the great hall._

 _-Harry found out Sirius is his godfather. Lupin has bought a Boggart to class. I suspect he is a werewolf._

 _-Snape put his body between us and a werewolf, still the boys don't trust him. I've been bitten, need to figure out how to handle this._

It was after this entry that Hermione started putting in entries during the summer holidays. Mostly just in regards to her progress with the wolf's affliction and the fact she only had enough potion to last until the start of term. It was at this point that Fleur started to notice her own name popping up in the entries.

- _Hogwarts is hosting a rather barbaric event called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm excited to meet people from different schools._

 _-Durmstrang seem oddly military, couldn't imagine going to that school even if they did accept people of my blood status. My mate is a French witch._

 _-Her name is Fleur Delacour and she is to be the Beaubatons champion. She's gorgeous._

 _-Fleur avoids me actively, turns and walks the other way when she sees me. Refuses to look at me. Why does this hurt so much._

 _-Harry beat his dragon but Fleur was injured. Thankfully she is ok._

 _-I went to the ball with Krum, I think I looked OK. Ron made a scene. I wished I was Roger Davies._

 _-I was Viktor's 'treasure' he was so sweet but I couldn't stand him touching me. He isn't Fleur._

 _-Every time she turns away or refuses to meet my eye I feel like it's another knife. Why does she reject me._

 _-The cup in the maze was a trap, Viktor was imperiused and attacked Fleur. She is ok but Cedric was killed. Voldemort is back._

 _-The summer sucked without being near Fleur, didn't realise just being able to smell her made me feel better._

 _-Learned Fleur is dating Bill, he beats her and I suspect forces himself on her._

 _-The Order and the Weasley's know I'm cursed. Remus was furious that i lied to him in third year. Snape wants to see me on the first day back._

 _-Severus is worried about me, Minerva took me to see Poppy. I kind of lost it and scared them both. Agony._

 _-They got in touch with Fleur, she knows when my birthday is when no one else has ever bothered to find out. She gave me her scarf, smells like her but it hurts worse._

 _-Snape finally showed me the memory of that day they met Fleur. I will give her the choice she doesn't think she has._

 _-Going to be harder than I thought. Could take years, have to keep the boys safe. Umbridge is a toad._

 _-Umbridge got dragged off by centaurs. Justice. Went to the Ministry. It was a trap. Was attacked by Death Eaters. Sirius was killed. Minister finally believes Voldemort is back._

 _-Severus has been a bit more edgy than usual, he seems anxious but won't tell me why._

 _-Been picked for Slughorn's club, stupid. Cormac won't leave me alone. Could tear out his jugular._

 _-Severus killed Dumbledore. I can't believe that he did it for Voldemort, must be something more. Has to be._

This is where Fleur's stomach dropped snd tears well in her eyes. She couldn't believe Hermione would do what she did, it was so... Selfless. She wondered if anyone knew at all, even had a half an idea what the little witch had sacrificed so she could protect those she loved.

- _I'm leaving for the Burrow tomorrow. I'm going to obliviate my parents. Sent them to Australia. They've always wanted to go. They will not remember me. They will be safe._

 _-She's marrying him. She has stuck the knife that may well kill me. Why can't I be good enough._

 _-We have found the Locket, don't know how to destroy it._

 _-Ron left. Was jealous of Harry and I. He never had a chance. I am for ever hers._

 _-Ron came back, saved Harry. They got the sword from the bottom of a pond and destroyed the locket._

 _-Went to Lovegood, he used the taboo against us. Got away only to be caught by snatchers. Tortured by Bellatrix. Think it's worse being tended to by Fleur even though she won't utter a word to me._

Fleur was openly sobbing at this, she was so cruel to Hermione for her own selfish cowardly reasons. Yet through it all Hermione had remained devoted it seemed. She read on with tear filled eyes.

- _That battle was hard but we won. Fleur is alive and well thankfully. Fred is gone, the Weasley's devastated. Tonks and Remus left little Teddy too soon. After the funerals I'm leaving. America._

 _-I found the pack, they live in the northern states. They are impressed with my ability to control myself so young. Here I am an equal in all things._

 _-Started to train for potions mastery under Edard Godwin. He's even more brilliant than Severus._

 _-Explained my theory to Edard, he said he would grant my Mastery and find test subjects if I can figure it out myself._

 _-Its taken months but I've finally perfect it. Rylee and Callista are willing to test it._

 _-100% fertility rate. Potion induced transformation is flawless. Sev would have been proud._

 _-They had twins. Pigeon pair. Beautiful little boy and girl. They named the girl Hermione and the boy Icarus. I have God babies._

 _-Potions Mastery was granted. Edard's kicking me out, time to go home I think. Maybe I can finally give her that choice._

 _-Been back a week and haven't seen anyone. Bought a small cottage on the east side of the Forbidden Forest. Five minute walk to the lake. Going to see the Weasley's tomorrow, find out how she is._

Fleur looked at the journal, there was so much more in it to read, things she could come back to at a later date. She finally say it down and picked up the wooden box, she flipped the little latch and slowly lifted the lid. Resting inside were six small vials. Three with a soft pink liquid and three with a dark purple. The purple potions were labeled Xgender and the pink were labeled fertilityX. Fleur stared at the potions for a moment before she broke down completely.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well i think i will have to admit that i have made a mistake in this fic. There are apparently a LOT of unhappy people that don't like the way i've written Fleur and that HATE** (Apparently with a burning passion) **the way my plot seems to be turning out as it seems no one wants FleurMione end game but this is what it is meant to be. I hate to leave it unresolved but with such strong opinions on it it's getting hard to find he desire. I certainly wasn't looking to dumb down how much Fleur has hurt Hermione, i guess as a writer i feel differently about it. Kind of up in the air on whether i finish this one or just pull it from .**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/Dub-con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

Hermione had had her things mostly packed up for the last week. Her Potions curriculum was studied and memorised. She needed only wait until tomorrow and then she could take her things and herself to the castle where she would be living for the majority of the year. She was rather excited to be starting this new adventure.

In the few weeks since it was announced in the daily prophet that she would be taking the position of Potions Mistress at Hogwarts and since then she had been bombarded with owls from people she had rather abruptly cut off. How they learned her address she had no idea but she suspected Minerva was the source of that piece of information. Aside from possibly Fleur, Minerva was the only one that actually knew the location of her small cottage.

It was late afternoon and though she still wasn't eating much, less now than when she was in America, she did make an effort. She had decided on steak and a baked potato which was what she was doing now, baking her potato and preparing things to have with it, she liked her steak mid-rare so she would come back to that later. She worked without thought but when she was idly she couldn't stop her mind racing.

Hermione had made the choice to leave after the funerals. There had been so much talk among the wizarding world of needing to repopulate, which was all fine and dandy, but Hermione refused to be anyone but her mate and her mate had already chosen Bill. She simply could not stand to stay and wait for that dreaded announcement that he had finally given her what she couldn't.

So having remembered what Luna had said about wolves with control in America, living happily in a pack, she had packed up and left with out a word. She didn't truly have anything keeping her here after all and she needed the break. She hadn't had to look far, she managed to find direction to Ilvermorny and explained to the faculty there that she was looking for a specific pack. She just so happened to be talking to Edard Godwin, potions professor and member of the Liberty pack.

They had welcomed her with open arms, explaining how they had gained control and being shocked at the fact that she had gained control while so young and under so much pressure from school. None of them had been able to gain control while still in school and they hadn't had the added stress of an impending war. Of course they hadn't found their mate and been rejected either. It was easy to share a mind with a wolf too heart broken to be savage.

After meeting Rylee and Callisto, two women so in love it made Hermione want to weep, she had decided to let Edard in on her idea for a potion. When she had finally explained she had been rejected by her Veela mate because she is a female the pack had sympathized with her and had done all they could to help her not think about it. Rylee and Calli where godsends and had insisted Hermione live with them while she was there. The three lived together easily, Hermione gladly giving them privacy when ever they needed or wanted it but otherwise they included her in everything they did.

There had been a young woman, she was a sixth year student at Ilvermorny who had flirted shamelessly with Hermione and it flattered the little brunette. Destiny Nixon had made it obvious that she wanted Hermione and though Hermione was hesitant to begin with she eventually relented when she learned that Destiny was part of the pack. The barely 17 year old was gorgeous with short spiky black hair and a definite goth look about her, but for as dominant as she looked she was a terribly sweet lover and thankfully, completely prepared to be friends with benefits and nothing more. Destiny knew she had a mate out there somewhere just like Hermione did.

When Edard stated he would grant her potions Mastery if she could create her own functioning potion she had reverted back to her 12 year old self where she absolutely couldn't do anything but focus and study, it kept her mind off of Fleur and kept her busy. It had taken a long time, longer than she would have liked even, but eventually she got it down to a few choice and hard to come by ingredients.

Between teaching a few of the first year classes at Ilvermorny and working on her potion Hermione had managed to become qualified to teach and, according to Edard, quite an engaging teacher as well as earn her potion mastery upon the creation of her potion, or potions as she had required the two to work in concert with one another.

The first potion had been strikingly simple, the concept was basic. Temporarily changing a woman's gender to that of a man, the complicated part was adding Y chromosomes to what was already there, of course this was temporary as well which is why she needed a 100% effective fertility potion. Edard had suggested putting the chromosome changing factor in the fertility potion until Hermione explained that it was more natural coming from the 'male' in the relationship as it's the man that determines the sex of the offspring.

Edard relented but gave her pointers but ultimately she figured out mixing kelpie blood and a small amount of witches breast milk before adding it to the potion did just the trick. Hermione had had more trouble making an entirely effective fertility potion. She wanted to leave nothing to chance and so had slaved over making the fertility potion restorative also. In theory should a barren woman take the potion it should heal any damage to the reproductive organs and increase fertility.

As well as being a highly effective fertility potion it also worked with the GenderX potion and increased the speed with which insemination and implantation of the fertile embryo occur as there are time constraints on each potion. Both were designed to last no longer than 90 minutes and no matter how much she tried to increase the duration she couldn't without sacrificing the effectiveness of either potion.

Along with teaching qualifications and potion mastery Hermione was also taught something she found highly interesting and later learned that not even Minerva was aware of it. There was been rumor of the American wolves being able to shift when ever they so pleased which most people wrote off as just that, a rumor. But it turned out that it was fact when Hermione learned that all the Liberty pack were also animagus.

Werewolves were often thought entirely unable to become animagus because they were already beast but Edard and the pack leader, Olivia Wright, had explained to Hermione that most wolves couldn't become animagus for two different reasons, one being that the wolf during the full moon would spit out the mandrake leaf and the other being they were typically too savage in nature.

Olivia had explained that, as she was rather fond of transfiguration growing up, she had wanted to try to achieve animagus status and so had started the process. Having control of the wolf meant she never had to spit out the mandrake leaf and after a month of keeping the horrid thing in her mouth she was able to speak the final incantation to draw out her inner animal. Olivia hadn't been surprised that it simply drew out the wolf within and that was how it went for the others who went through the process, even Hermione did. A werewolf's animagus was simply the wolf that could usually only come out during the full moon.

Hermione was just pulling her potato from the oven when there was a rather loud and urgent knocking on the door. She called that she would just be a moment and set the potato on a plate and cast a charm to keep it warm before turning off the oven and then heading for the door. She wasn't sure who she expected it to be but she definitely did not expect it to be Fleur Delacour with a sleepy little girl in her arms.

She was shocked to say the least and really only had enough of herself collected to step back and open the door letting the gorgeous witch and her daughter into the cottage. The interior was magically extended but not by much as it was just Hermione. Enough to comfortably hold some book shelves in the den to hold the many books she had collected over the last couple of years. She swallowed as Fleur stepped in.

"Fleur?" Hermione spoke softly, tentatively. She had given Fleur the journals and potions months ago, why was she here now.

Fleur had moved into the den and Hermione watched as the young mother gently lay the sleepy baby on one of the armchairs, a few strokes to the babies soft downy blonde hair and she was fast asleep. Fleur covered her with a soft blanket and placed a cushion off the sofa next to the baby before finally turning to face Hermione. It was then that the blonde witch hesitated.

"Fleur? Why are you here?" Hermione asked softly, she had folded her arms over her chest in a defensive gesture.

"I don't... I don't know... You've... You gave me zat... Does it really work?" Fleur's speech was mumbled and all over the place, she was clearly distraught. Hermione lifted her hand and transfigured the armchair into a bassinet around the baby and cast a muffliato around it.

Moving to the mantle above the fireplace Hermione reached out and took a photo off of the mantle and walked back over to Fleur, she handed her the photo that had herself, Rylee, Callisto and the twins sitting on a sofa, Hermione was holding the tiny little baby boy.

"My god-babies. Courtesy of the potions I made." Hermione explained softly as Fleur gazed at the new happy family and her mate sitting with them.

"Why did you make it?" Fleur asked softly, her voice strained.

"I wanted to be a choice Fleur. I wanted you to feel like you could actually pick me." Hermione whispered the words and Fleur failed to bite back a sob.

"Even now?" There were tears running down her face but as much as she wanted too Hermione didn't touch the blonde.

"Always, Fleur." Hermione almost choked on her own emotion laden voice. Fleur broke down at that and the only reason she didn't fall to her knees was because Hermione caught her.

Fleur cried, and hard, but Hermione rained her own emotions in and let the witch get it out. For as long as Fleur had rejected her, for as long as it had hurt her, Hermione still carried that baby blue scarf around. She still had hope that Fleur would chose her. She refused though, to expect it would happen, the blonde had a baby with someone else.

Hermione wasn't above enjoying the fact that the woman was finally in her arms though. Was finally in her house and finally acknowledging that she even exists. It was almost like Christmas had come early. She breathed in the smell of the sorrowful witch, memorising the way Fleur smelled faintly of flowers, amusingly of baby sick, breast milk, and a mild perfume Hermione didn't know the name of plus something that was entirely and uniquely Fleur.

"I've wanted you so long, all zis time." Fleur sobbed out.

"But you were a coward, Fleur. You picked what was easier." Hermione's tone was gentle lessening the harshness of the words.

"Oui." Fleur began to sob anew and Hermione guided the witch to the sofa and sat down with her, holding her and letting her tears stain the flowing white shirt Hermione had tucked into her jeans.

It took a while for Fleur to even start to calm down, she was distraught and Hermione suspected it had been a long while since Fleur had allowed herself to feel so much. She didn't doubt for a moment that the Veela loved and adored her daughter and so the emotions were there and strong, but the blonde was clearly overwhelmed.

"Why did you leave? Without a word to anyone." Fleur sniffled as she calmed down and finally, reluctantly pulled herself out of Hermione comforting embrace. Hermione stood up and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea.

"Did you expect me to stay, Fleur? Learning you were with Bill, being at your wedding... Bellatrix could have tortured me for a century and still it wouldn't come close to the agony I felt on a daily basis." Hermione didn't want her words to come out as harsh as they had but Fleur had to know how much she had hurt her.

Fleur was sobbing again but she had risen from the sofa and moved over behind Hermione. The Veela wrapped her arms around Hermione and pressed her face into the crook of Hermione's neck as she sobbed, the smaller witch placed a gentle hand over the ones resting around her.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry." Fleur repeated over and over again, Hermione understood, she really did. Fleur was scared of loosing her family, she was the first Veela woman, to her knowledge, to ever be mated to a female.

"Calm down, sweetheart. You'll make yourself sick." Hermione spoke gently to her mate. Fleur nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"I... I don't know how to leave him." Fleur mumbled into Hermione's hair. The little brunette didn't speak, but busied herself making tea, prepared to be rejected again.

"But I want to." Fleur uttered softly and Hermione's heart stopped and then started beating faster.

"Fleur if you need somewhere... I'll put up wards here so you have somewhere safe. You can turn the spare room into a nursery." Hermione offered gently and Fleur squeezed her tighter.

"Why are you so good to me after all ze pain I've caused you?" Fleur asked softly.

"Because you're my mate and I haven't harbored ill will toward you once. On top of that I want you safe, I know Bill is abusive." Hermione states sincerely rubbing Fleur's hand when the woman stiffened against her back.

"Oui, 'e was incredibly sweet until 'e got comfortable. Zen 'e changed but I was, what did you call me? A coward. Too scared to leave." Fleur spoke softly, there was a healthy amount of self loathing in her tone. Hermione turned in the Veelas arms and cupped the woman's face.

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit. You were able to ignore me for so long. I couldn't, even though I knew it would hurt when you turned away, I always tried." Hermione says softly and Fleur's eyes got watery again.

"No more tears Fleur. It's time to be strong. It's time to take your life into your own hands instead of pandering to everyone else's wishes." Hermione encouraged gently.

"'Ow do you stay so pure after such a life?" Fleur asked softly but her eyes were searching Hermione's for an answer.

"I'm like a duck I guess. It just rolls off my back." Hermione smiled then, genuinely and Fleur couldn't help but laugh.

"I can readily admit zat I am ze most stupid person to walk zis earth." Fleur states as she smile at the witch who now hand her arms loosed around her waist.

"Maybe. I feel pretty stupid for just letting you go... I could have fought harder for you I just didn't have anything to offer you until recently." Hermione explains with a rueful expression.

"May we stay for a while? I would love to 'ear about what you 'ave been up to in America." Fleur asked a little tentatively.

"There is a photo album on my bookshelf over there, it's the red one. Go grab it and I will make you some dinner. You like steak?" Hermione asked gently caressing Fleur's cheek before releasing her and the Veela stepped away.

"Oui. Before I got pregnant I did not care for red meat so much. Zen Victoire changed my mind." Fleur smile and moved over to look down at her sleeping daughter.

"She looks a lot like you but I will admit you and Bill made an exceptionally beautiful little baby." Hermione smiled as she cut the potato in half and put half on another plate. She took two of the T-bone steaks out of the ice box and prepared a pan to cook them.

"Oui, zough I zink it 'as more to do wiz 'er being a Veela." Fleur smiled at the tiny girl for a moment longer before collecting Hermione's photo album.

"Maybe. How do you like your steak?" Hermione asked smiling over her shoulder rather pleased just to have Fleur in her home.

"Medium, s'il vous plaît." Fleur returned distractedly as she sat down with the album and opened it. Hermione put the steaks on and made up a tray for tea before levitating it to the coffee table.

Hermione made up the food accordingly and took both plates over to the coffee table and set them down. She hazarded a guess at how Fleur would like her tea and made the Veela some before she settled back with her dinner on her knees. She asked the French witch if Victoire was eating solids but Fleur explained she was still solely breastfeeding the little girl. They ate and talked and drank tea and even when Victoire was ready for her own dinner they were able to sit and simply enjoy getting to know one another finally. Hermione hadn't felt so happy and content in years.

* * *

 **I understand what you all mean when you say Hermione deserves better but thats not how Hermione works in this fic. As the writer, in my mind, i have written it so Hermione wants what she wants and that is Fleur, despite everything that Fleur has done. Hermione is a logical mind and can understand why Fleur rejected her and hesitated and was generally cruel but she also understands what Fleur was hurting herself just as much. That isnt to say Hermione just immediately forgives Fleur and wants to jump headlong into a relationship but i have never considered Hermione 'bitchy' and justified or not, turning away from Fleur at this point would be a bitch move.**

 **Again, i'm sorry for upsetting those that seem put off by this fic.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Reviews would be nice. I am going to continue this, i have most of it written already but could make it longer depending on how people feel. I know the most outspoken are those who don't like the way i've written Fleur, i personally can relate to Fleur only the situation is different. I tried leaving my husband only to be pressured and borderline disowned until i got back together with him. I have no other choices outside of my family so it is hard to make that choice. Things arent always so easy as 'he beats you, leave him' A LOT of women and i am sure even some men, don't feel like they have that choice... anyway... I have at least 3 more chapters done after this one.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-Con/Dub-Con Elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

Fleur hadn't meant to spend the night but she was enjoying finally being in Hermione's company far too much. She had fallen asleep on the couch after a while and woken early that morning when Victoire woke up hungry and in need of a change. Fleur was on a bed, the sofa rather skilfully transfigured, and the bassinet beside the bed and the fire going despite the warm night.

When she had finished feeding Victoire and the wee girl was back asleep she had noticed light coming through the gap in Hermione's door. She tentatively stood and walked over only to see Hermione sitting in bed reading despite the early hour. Hermione had looked up and smiled at Fleur and after a moment had patted the space beside her on the bed. The still sleepy Veela gladly climbed in beside her mate and curled an arm around her. Hermione put the book down and snuggled up with Fleur, the door open so they would hear Victoire and the two women slept.

The following morning Hermione had made them breakfast and they had gotten a little more serious about what needed to happen. Fleur was going to leave Bill but he wouldn't home until the next day and she needed to be at the cottage when it happened. Fleur was going to leave Victoire with Molly while she spoke with Bill. Hermione had gently pointed out that tomorrow night was the full moon but Fleur said it should be fine, she was only going to stay long enough to tell him she was leaving.

So, there she sat, alone in the cottage as she waited on Bill to return home. She had packed her bags earlier in the day and shrunk them down to fit in her purse which was sitting in front of her. It was getting later but still well before moon rise when Bill finally walked in. He seemed in a good mood, an indication he had taken his wolf's bane potion. He also smelled of firewhiskey which told Fleur he had stopped at the Cauldron before returning home.

"Wait up for me did you, sweetheart?" Bill asked with a grin as he moved over and went to kiss her on the lips. Fleur had turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek.

"Bill we need to talk." Fleur said firmly even as she was trembling on the inside.

"Can't we talk later? I just got home and can think of better uses for your mouth." Bill leered at her but she wasn't fooled, he wasn't nearly as inebriated as he was making out to be.

"No Bill." Fleur stated as she stood up and steeled herself.

"Did you just say no to me?" Bills mood swing was frightening, he practically snarled the words and gripped the front of her blouse hard.

"Yes. I want a divorce." Fleur says hating herself for the tremor in her voice.

"You want a divorce... Why?" Bill didn't move away, in fact he moved closer and Fleur noticed the way his fist at his side clenched.

"I want to be with my mate." Fleur stated as calmly as she could.

"Your mate? Have you been cheating on me while I'm not even here? You fucking slut." He barks out, Fleur honestly didn't expect him to freak out the way he had but when the fist collided solidly with her cheek and she ended up on her arse on the floor.

"Who the fuck is it?! I'll kill him." He was yelling angrily now and pacing in front of her. Fleur crab walked backwards toward the fireplace without the fireplace.

"It's Hermione." Fleur whispered but it was enough to freeze him with shock. Fleur took the opportunity to take a handful of floo powder and throw herself into the fireplace. With a whispered 'Wolf Haven' she was gone.

Hermione had been expecting Fleur but she hadn't been expecting the witch to throw herself out of the fireplace onto the rug before her. She certainly had hoped not to see blood trailing from a split lip but that was what she got. Fleur melted into the witches arms when Hermione knelt down and pulled her to her. Tears streamed down her face as she buried it in Hermione's shoulder.

"I need to get... Victoire but I... Don't want them to... See me." Fleur sobbed into Hermione's shirt.

"Hush, sweetheart, I will go and fetch her. Calm down, unpack, I won't be long and he can't follow you here." Hermione soothed gently and after a few moments Fleur nodded and pulled away.

"I might take a bath if that's ok. They have always soothed me the best." Fleur said after a short moment.

"Of course. This is your home too do as you please." Hermione smiled and pulled on a light sweater before making her way to the door. "I won't be long, Fleur." She promised as she stepped out.

Fleur watched her until the little witch apparated from outside the small stone fence that acted as the border for the wards Hermione had put up. She reluctantly turned back into the cottage and made her way for the bathroom. She knew Hermione would bring Victoire home here even if it meant she would have to suddenly face the Weasley matriarch.

Hermione for her part was more anxious than she should have been. She had received a letter from Molly who had practically begged her to visit and talk. She hadn't responded though she had only gotten the owl a couple of days ago. Now she was appearing in the field outside the Burrow on her way to collect a child that was not her own.

She was almost to the door when it was thrown open and she had an arm full of red headed quidditch star. Had she not braced herself she was sure she my have ended up on her arse. She returned the embrace with her best friend, at least she still thought of Ginny that way even after all this time.

"Hermione! Where-" Hermione didn't get to hear the rest of that question as she was suddenly hit in the chest by a rather strong Stupefy.

The attack sent her sailing through the air and back over the garden fence. She tumbled through the grass and ended up face down, she quickly regained her bearings and was on her feet in a hurry, wand drawn. Bill approached with something akin to fury on his face. He cast again but this time Hermione blocked it, and the next one.

"You wife stealing, home-wrecking, bitch!" He spat angrily and continued to cast as he approached her.

Ginny had run inside when Bill had first attacked Hermione and got her parents attention. Molly and Arthur seemed rooted to the spot when they saw their beloved boy attacking Hermione. Ginny looked frantic and Hermione noticed when the youngest redhead cast a patronus that quickly galloped off into the air. Bill continued to approach Hermione casting as he did and she knew she would have to retaliate.

Physically, in human form, Bill would easily over power Hermione in a fist fight, she was tiny. In wolf form she knew she would be able to hold her own if not over power him. Duelling with wands seemed like the safest bet, she could hold her own that way without either of them being hurt. Well she hoped anyway, he was too focussed on trying to hurt her to be bothered blocking the Stupefy she cast at him.

"You need to calm down." Hermione called to him as he got back to his feet.

"You need to fuck off and tell Fleur I expect her home in the morning." Bill bellowed casting again.

"I think not. She's made her choice Bill." Hermione returned scowling.

"She doesn't know what she wants. She needs a firm hand she needs to be told what she needs." Bill bit out. Glancing at Arthur and Molly, Hermione could see how shocked and appalled they were.

"You're and idiot! You don't know how precious she is! You've smothered her! Broken her!" Hermione yelled back her own anger getting the best of her, she cast a stinging hex strong enough that he stumbled and yelled out.

"Precious!? She's fucking pathetic! She's a lazy fuck and an awful conversationalist." Bill laughed harshly as he delivered this.

"But she's mine. My wife!" He cast a spell and then before Hermione could block, he cast a spell she hoped never to feel the effects of again.

"Crucio." He screamed only to be drowned out by Hermione's own scream.

Molly and Ginny both let out shocked cries of their own and Arthur finally got his wits about him. Hermione writhed on the ground as he kept the spell pulsing with his anger fueling him but she made no more sound, gritting her teeth. Before Arthur could make it to Bill, Ron and Harry apparated into the field nearby. Harry disarmed Bill and Ron cast the incarcerus spell wrapping him in ropes.

The boys grabbed Bills arms and held them behind him, pushing him to the ground as the ropes magically bound him. Arthur collected Bill's wand from the field and the women were hurrying over to see to Hermione. Before they made it, how ever, Hermione dragged herself to her feet laughing, it wasn't with amusement and the sound startled everyone. She sounds oddly like Bellatrix Lestrange and it gave them all chills.

"You have no idea... No idea the torture it had been. Being rejected by Fleur, smelling you on her. Knowing you beat her and abuse her and that if I try to intervene she would just get mad at me. Me, just for trying to help. You have no idea that for years I've felt worse than the cruciatus curse could ever make me. Just because Fleur picked you over me. Just because her family expected her to have babies." Hermione had tears streaming down her face and the others didn't know what to do.

Bill looked up at the little witch, there was blood in the corner of her mouth where she must have bitten her lip during the torture curse, the word mudblood that was scarred into her arm had split open with the curses effect on the dark magic in the wound though the evidence of that could only been seen through her sweater. She was sweating and her eyes looked a little wild, she almost looked like a young Bellatrix. She looked border line murderous.

"You think you are hurt by Fleur asking for a divorce? You're a fool and you don't know what pain is. You were cursed with a wolf's bite and it's made you no better than Greyback. You beat her and abuse her and force yourself on her and you think that just because she was too scared to leave that some how makes you entitled to consume her and break her. Own her. You're a pig Bill Weasley and I hope that when you find your mate she does to you what Fleur has done to me! I hope you feel that agony." Hermione had strode forward and snarled right in his face and it was obvious he was more than just a little intimidated.

"You will divorce her. You will give her back her power of choice." Hermione stated firmly, she didn't miss the flash of defiance.

"Why should I? She's cheated on me with you. Why should I give her that freedom when she is clearly unfaithful. Why would you?" Bill snarled back at her but with not nearly the bravado he had before.

"We've not so much as kissed. She came to the cottage while you were gone and fell asleep on the couch where she slept most of the night. After feeding Victoire she joined me in my bed and we cuddled for a few hours and that is all. I have far too much respect for myself to allow myself to be 'the other woman' to her. Divorce her. Let me show her how it is to be loved and respected." Hermione was almost pleading as she finished.

"Bill please..." Molly adds gently obviously emotionally.

"And if I don't? If I say no?" Bill was still upset, it was obvious.

"It won't matter mate, you've use an unforgivable on someone, a war hero no less. I'd imagine the minister would annul your marriage with Fleur given the situation." Ron spoke up seriously, he had a hand on Bills shoulders keeping him on his knees.

Bill looked at his little brother then, looked as though he was only just seeing his family. They looked scared of him and it hurt to see that on the people he loved most. Bill knew in that moment, that things had to change or he would lose them indefinitely. He had already lost his brother, he didn't want to lose the rest of his family.

It just so happened that at that moment the moon crested the horizon and Bill felt the change take. It was relatively quick after the years of living with it. Startled, Ron and Harry stepped back away from Bill and watched as the man disappeared and the wolf emerged, rusty coloured fur covering his body. With one last look at Hermione he turned and bolted. When the boys went to follow him she called them back.

"Leave him. No one else needs to know what happened here." She explained wiping her lip.

"Will you please tell us what is going on?" Molly asked obviously upset.

"Short story? Magical creatures have soul mates. Fleur is mine but the Veelas need to strengthen their numbers forced a lot of pressure on Fleur. Her family expected babies and there were no other known female mated pairs in the Veela lines. Fleur rejected me, her true mate, because Bill can give her children. But I have created away that I can give her a child just me and her. Giving her the choice she never thought she had. She wants me and asked Bill for a divorce tonight. He hit her and so I volunteered to come get Victoire." Hermione explains in brief.

"Can you and Fleur do lunch tomorrow? I'd like to know more." Arthur says and Ginny, Harry and Ron all nodded.

"I'll ask her if she is up to it and send an owl." Hermione smiled tentatively. She needn't have worried though as at the quirking of her lips the family she had left behind converged on her and wrapped her in an embrace.

"I missed you guys." She sniffled and half laughed.

"That's alright. Tomorrow you can tell us all about why you abandoned us." Harry chided affectionately.

"Would you believe it if I said I was at a different school?" She asked with a grin.

"We'd believe it." They all chimed together.


	10. Chapter 9

**Don't hate me for the bit with Bill, i know a lot of you want to see him beat to shit but i just couldnt do it. I usually have a bit of Weasley bashing in my fics but not this time, outside of Bill.**

 **Reviews welcomed.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/Dub-con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

When Hermione had returned with Victoire, Fleur had been frantic at the sight of her. Hermione had just smiled and brushed her off before going into the bathroom and showering. She wrapped her now bleeding arm and pulled on an over large shirt that hung to her mid thigh. She magically dried her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

Going back out to the den she smiled at the sight of Fleur nursing a sleepy Victoire. Quietly Hermione walked over to the kitchen and made a pot of chamomile tea. She had spent the day before setting up the second bedroom as a nursery/bedroom for Fleur. They had decided on separate rooms as Hermione would be going to the school in a few days and Hermione needed them to be friends before anything else.

They sat down to tea and Hermione explained in brief what had happened and then explained that they had been invited to lunch at the Weasley's. Fleur was hesitant to say yes after what had happened but Hermione just smiled and said that it was her choice but also explained that the Weasley's would like her to be there too. Fleur smiled realising that Hermione really wasn't going to make decisions for her.

They talked about their concern for Bill being loose but Hermione had a feeling that the man wouldn't be a problem. Fleur was skeptical but they had lapsed into a comfortable silence until finally Hermione stated she was going to bed. She was just getting up to take her cup to the kitchen when something occurred to Fleur and she looked at the little witch hard.

"What?" Hermione asked frowning as she looked down at herself to make sure nothing was wrong or too much was showing.

"You're not a wolf. It's ze full moon." Fleur points out with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Hermione laughed.

"Oh right I didn't tell you that part. If a werewolf can successfully become an animagus then the moon doesn't control them as much. I feel it but we don't need to run if I can let the wolf out regularly." Hermione explained smiling warmly.

"Zat is... Incredible." Fleur says brightly a smile on her face. Hermione ignored the way her stomach twisted pleasantly at the pride shining in her mates eyes.

"Thank you. Any way... I'm off to bed." Hermione smiled and walked over kissing Fleur's cheek before walking past.

"Bonsoir, 'Ermione." Fleur spoke softly, her voice was almost a purr and Hermione was convinced that Fleur did it on purpose. It was definitely something Hermione wanted to hear again.

It wasn't until very early in the morning that Hermione got up again. She still wasn't sleeping well, too many years of minimal sleep she was pretty sure. She changed into clothes for the day, it was almost four but she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep. It didn't seem to help at all knowing Fleur was just on the other side of the wall.

Dressed in jeans and a tank top she walked out into the den only to see Fleur sitting on the sofa feeding Victoire. The veela hadn't noticed Hermione yet so the little witch took the opportunity to watch Fleur who gently crooned a French lullaby to the little girl while Victoire suckled sleepily. It was such an endearing sight that it made Hermione long to be a part of that and though she planned to help Fleur with Victoire where she could she wasn't just going to insert herself into that little dynamic.

"'Ermione... Did we wake you?" Fleur inquired gently when she looked up and noticed the little witch watching her.

"No... I just don't sleep very well usually. I start my day early anymore." Hermione returned gently.

"Ah." Fleur mumbled softly, she realised that lack of sleep was probably her own doing.

"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked casually. She had no plan to try and make Fleur feel better, she hurt for too long to just forget so easily, but she would give Fleur the chance to make her own choices. To chose her.

"Non, I zink I will try and go back to bed." Fleur explained as she pulled her maternity bra back into place and smiled at the little girl in her arms.

"Alright. Sleep well, Fleur." Hermione said softly and watched as the blonde returned to her own bed.

When Fleur next woke the sun was up and after bathing and dressing for the day, feeding and dressing Victoire, she realised that Hermione wasn't in the cottage. Upon further inspection she realised the little with was out in the garden cleaning it up. The garden needed quite a bit of work but seemed Hermione had done most of the legwork.

Upon questioning, Fleur realised Hermione hadn't eaten yet and so offered to make breakfast. Hermione suggested laying Victoire out with her in the sun and conjured a blanket for the little girl. Fleur smiled and set her daughter on the blanket before going inside to cook breakfast. She made eggs and bacon with toast.

They ate breakfast and then Fleur offered to help Hermione in the garden, they worked well together in relative silence, Victoire napped in her little patch of light. They called it quits eventually and went in to get ready for lunch with the Weasley brood. They both wore jeans, Hermione deciding she rather liked the way they looked on the gorgeous blond. Where Fleur wore a flowing white, long sleeve shirt Hermione wore a snug fitting Guns 'n Roses tee shirt. It didn't escape Fleur's notice just how well her mates body had developed over the years, despite how skinny she was.

Once they were ready collected the decidedly wide awake Victoire and went to the fireplace stepping through into the Burrow. They stepped directly into the middle of an argument between Ginny and Ron, for a moment Hermione felt like she had never left at all. Even more so when Ron rounded on her before she could even get the door off.

"Mione! You can't use Incarcerus as a method of torture right?" Ron asked a deep scowl on his face.

"Ronald, you can use almost anything as a torture method, it all depends on the victim." Hermione shrugged and gently guided Fleur out of the middle of the two fiery red-heads.

"Then why was the torture curse even created?" Ron frowned.

"People are always looking for more effective ways of doing things." Hermione shrugged and made her way toward the living room behind Fleur.

Harry was in the living room when they walked in and he happily greeted Fleur and then scowled at Hermione who gave him a sheepish look. It didn't last long though before the green eyed boy was pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Hermione returned it gladly and when he set her down he looked her over only to frown at the slightly bloodstained bandage on her arm.

"How long will it bleed for?" He asked gently touching the edge of the bandage.

"It was torn completely open again so it will bleed for another few weeks before it starts to close over again." Hermione explained with a shrug. It was what it was.

"Zat long?" Fleur asked with a deep frown.

"Yeah. The blade Bellatrix used was riddled with dark magic." Hermione explained.

"So seriously... Where have you been and why didn't you say goodbye?" Ginny asked suddenly as she leaned into Harry.

"Nope. Wait until dinner she can tell us all at once." Molly says loudly from the kitchen and Hermione grinned.

For the next hour the Weasley/Potter brood entertained Hermione and Fleur and were equally entertained by the babbling Victoire who surprisingly insisted on being held by Hermione, who had told her one little story shortly after they got there, and being rocked to sleep. Fleur didn't seem to mind one bit and actually just smiled at the little brunette rocking slightly with the sleepy little girl snuggled against her chest.

When it was time for dinner George flooed in with Angelina Johnson and Percy and Arthur arrived shortly after from the ministry. George looked Hermione over, nodded once, and then pulled her into a hug that put Harry's to shame. Fleur was greeted happily which seemed to settle the Veelas nerves considerably and shortly after they all sat down to eat. Victoire in a bassinet beside Molly.

"So then. I'm still waiting for this story." Ginny says smiling though she looked pointedly at Hermione.

"Alright well... Third year I was bitten by Remus obvious. Magical creatures, doesn't matter what sort, typically have a 'mate' they share an immediate bond with. Fleur is my mate but for reasons that are her own she didn't want to acknowledge the bond and so didn't really want to acknowledge me." Fleur had dropped her head ashamed at this but Hermione continued.

"Learning Fleur was with Bill hurt more than I can imagine but, Severus, Minerva and Luna were, for some reason, soothing presences for me so I was able to make it through. After the war I couldn't stay, Voldemort was dead and my parents gone and aside from you I had nothing to stay for. But I couldn't stay knowing I would probably regularly have to see Fleur only to have her rejecting me." Hermione ignored the way Fleur sat so tense beside.

"Well where did you go?" George asked frowning at the little brunette.

"America. Luna had heard of a pack of wolves there with full control so i decided to go find out for myself." Hermione was smiling brightly now.

"Did you find 'em?" Hermione was impressed with the fact Ron swallowed first.

"Yeah. I found the school over there. It's on a mountain top in Massachusetts. The potions master there is part of the pack. They call themselves the Liberty pack." Hermione explained smiling happily.

"What did you do the whole time you were there?" Angelina was just as interested as the others.

"I lived with a couple that lived in the mountains near the school. I was apprenticed by the Potions Master, Edard Godwin. Brilliant man, probably even better than Severus. I showed him something I wanted to work on and he said if I got it figured out and could make it he would grant my Mastery. It took a lot of work and he helped where he could plus let me teach the first years last year. It was great." Hermione was beaming at this point, she had adored her time working under Edard.

"What about the werewolf thing? You didn't turn last night when Bill did." Harry points out.

"The Liberty pack taught me heaps. They are all animgi. The magic of the animagus is to draw out the inner beast. Werewolves are pretty close to natural. If you can control the wolf you can complete the steps to becoming an animagus it simply draws out the wolf but it gives me the ability to change at will. It's debatable whether I'm a true werewolf or a true animagus at this point. Some odd in between." Hermione explained and smiled when everyone started to ramble excitedly at this new information.

Fleur had remained silent through all of this, she had heard the story and was more than a little upset that it was pointed out she had made the choice to ignore her mate. Yet it was nice to see the smile on Hermione's fan when she spoke of the Liberty pack and the experience of teaching. It was the next question that had her head snapping up.

"So... Did you shag any of them Americans?" George wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"A lady never tells." Hermione admonished with a smirk.

"You so did! Oh my gosh, who?" Ginny blurted and Hermione shrugged.

"She was a sixth year and wouldn't leave me alone. I believe the term she liked was 'fuck buddy'." Hermione explained, she could feel the jealousy radiating off of Fleur beside her.

"You 'ad sex wiz some... Trollop?" Fleur was seething, it was a sort of cruel justice to Hermione.

"I did." The little brunette confirmed easily.

"Well zat is just lovely. What was she like, zis little 'arlot of yours?" Fleur clenched her teeth as she glared at her mate who met her gaze evenly.

"Tender, she was quite a gentle and passionate lover." Hermione stated evenly her eyes growing hard.

"Was you 'oping someone would ask you zis question? Did you want to rub it in my face?" Fleur all but snarled at the little witch beside her.

Hermione stood up and gripped Fleur's wrist, perhaps a little too hard, and started for the back door. The seething Fleur followed along behind the little and pulled the door shut behind them. She should have expected it but Hermione honestly caught her off guard when she spun and pinned Fleur to the door with her gaze alone.

"Let's get this straight Fleur. I didn't hope anyone would ask me but I'm not going to lie about it to spare your feelings. You have no idea what you've done to me. I slept with one person a total of maybe a dozen times over the space of 8 months. She was nice, she was friendly and she taught me things." Hermione stated sternly.

"I know I 'urt you. It 'urt me too." Fleur stated as though that was some excuse.

"Yet you did it anyway and now you have the cheek to get mad at me because I sought the physical companionship from someone else. What was I supposed to do Fleur? Wait for you to grow a pair and say damn your parents? Was I supposed to be a good little mate and ignore my needs just because what? I belong to you? You're a bitch." Hermione made the mistake of poking Fleur in the chest for emphasis. One moment she was standing and the next she was on the ground on her back.

"I know what I did. I know I 'urt you but I never tried to rub it in your face. You've rubbed it in mine zough, by even talking about it. You are mine, I do not like zat you 'ave been wiz some slut. You're mine, 'Ermione Granger." Fleur was straddling Hermione right there on the path and snarling furiously in her face and Hermione really couldn't have been more proud.

"I am. I always have been, but before you take me you have to make a penance. Your family needs to know and you need to divorce Bill." Hermione's tone was much gentler now as she looked up at Fleur who heaved a sigh.

"'Ow am I supposed to divorce 'im? I don't know where 'e is." Fleur sat back a little, seemingly forgetting she was sitting on Hermione and now on the little witches lap.

"Well... You could sign these." It was a male voice that had both women looking towards the garden gate to see Bill walking in.

"I'm leaving. I'm not sure where but... I need to go and... Find myself." He explains stepping up beside the slightly stunned witch and holding out the papers.

"America. Go to Massachusetts, Mount Greylock. Find the school and find Edard Godwin." Hermione instructs as the now standing Fleur helped her up,

"What's there?" Bill asked frowning slightly.

"Ilvermorny, like Hogwarts only American and less barmy. Also the wolf pack I spent some time with, the Liberty pack. They can teach you control." Hermione explained in earnest.

"That... Thanks, I think I will do that and um... Hermione I'm really sorry. I used to think of you as a little sister and I should never have attacked you." Bill says looking honestly regretful.

"I did kind of steal your wife." Hermione reasoned with a small smile but Bill shook his head.

"Nah, I stole your mate. That's worse." Bill says gently.

"You did not know. I should 'ave not been such a coward." Fleur spoke softly.

"Fleur, I've met your parents, I know how full on they were about you having babies. It was scary." Bill defended gently.

"Oui, zey were." Fleur agreed with a half smile.

"Just, you know, when you tell them about us make sure you do what you just did to Hermione." Bill says grinning at this point.

"Take no prisoners." Hermione explained when Fleur looked confused.

"Oh. Oui. I will." The blonde smiled.

"Come say bye to your family and daughter." Hermione says gesturing towards the house.

Bill smiled and walked ahead of the two witches. It hurt that he was loosing his wife but it was more his pride than it was his feelings. He really wasn't good for Fleur, for anyone, and he needed to learn control. He appreciated Hermione's direction more than anything. Her apparent understanding and possible forgiveness. There were good people in the world and he really wanted to be one of them.


	11. Chapter 10

**I will have to come back at a later date and do a read through of this one. I've been playing world of Warcraft in my down time the last two weeks so I've been pretty slack with updates. I do have 11 and 12 already written though.**

 **Reviews welcomed.**

[Trigger warning: Non-con/Dub-Con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

The Weasley lunch had gone rather well after Fleur and Hermione's disagreement. Hermione decided it was best not to mention Destiny again and Fleur was certainly not going to bring her up. It changed their dynamic too, Hermione felt rather possessive with Bill in the same room as Fleur and since returning to the cottage Fleur had become rather tactile, almost going out of her way to touch the little witch in some way.

Bill had bid his farewell and though Molly was teary about it she understood Bill needed to get away and finally figure himself out. He had joined them for lunch and ignored the glares from Ron and Harry, Auror's to the core. When he left they all dispersed, Ginny, Ron and Harry returned to Grimmauld after being promised that Hermione would write if not visit. George and Angelina went back to Diagon, they were living in the loft above the store. Fleur and Hermione had returned home.

They had spent the night together, upon Fleur's insistence. The blonde had claimed it would help Hermione sleep and the little witch would need her wits about her. Fleur had also signed the divorce papers as soon as they had gotten to the cottage. They had celebrated with a searing kiss, Hermione surprised into it when she was pressed against the kitchen counter though she was no less willing. The papers had magically returned themselves to the Ministry the moment they were signed.

The following morning when Fleur woke up she was being nudged by Hermione as Victoire grumbled in her arms. Fleur had immediately felt awful thinking she had slept through Victoire's middle of the night feed but was reassured when Hermione promised she had slept right through. It was still early, only a little after 5:30 in the morning but still a reasonable hour for them to get up and start their day. Hermione deposited the little baby with her mother and then headed for the kitchen to make the grown ups some breakfast.

After breakfast they cleaned up the cottage together, Hermione was leaving for a week in just a few days and it was already making Fleur anxious. Together they headed out with the small veela witch who was decidedly wide awake, into the garden where they got to work on the weeds again. This time instead of lunch the two witches were due for dinner with the Delcaour's so they spent most of the day outside only going in for a light lunch.

The afternoon they spent in the yard relaxing in the sun, they had fun giggling at the adorable expressions Victoire made in her sleep. When they weren't giggling they were watching one another. Hermione and Fleur both refraining from touching one another like they had really wanted. Neither was desiring anything particularly sexual but they had been so long apart.

"'Ow long 'ad you been planning it? Ze potion?" Fleur asked during one of those silent moments.

"Late in my fifth year Sev actually showed me the memory of when he and Minerva asked you to the Three Broomsticks. The part where you said I couldn't give you babies." Hermione explains looking over Fleur. The blonde witch looked at the ground shame-faced.

Hermione regarded the witch for a moment, it really didn't please her to see Fleur looking so ashamed even if a small part of her felt like she deserved it. Truth was, as much as she wanted Fleur to feel bad she kind of understood. Had her parents been upset about her feelings for Fleur, as undeniable and uncontrollable as they were, she would have been devastated. But Fleur didn't even try with Hermione which hurt the most, wouldn't even look at her. Which was why Hermione reached out and tilted the Veelas chin up.

"You're not allowed to look away from me anymore. I didn't say it to hurt you, in fact things really started to make sense when Sev showed me that memory. Your words gave me a purpose. I wanted, no I want you, as mine so badly that I would go to the ends of the earth for a chance with you. I made an extremely complicated set of potions so I can hopefully appease your family enough that you will finally let yourself have me." Hermione says softly but earnestly.

"Je suis vraiment désolé." Fleur's slipping back into her native tongue belied just how emotional she felt at present.

"Je connais. Garde moi. Prend moi. Sois á moi." Hermione returns softly, her French not nearly as eloquent as Fleur's.

"You speak French?" Fleur was a little shocked but had a smile on her face.

"Oui. I wanted to impress a girl. She just never gave me a chance. Sa perte." Hermione shrugged with a cheeky little smirk on her lips. The words had the right effect as Fleur laughed and smiled brightly.

Hermione was expecting the kiss this time so she easily lifted her hand and cupped Fleur's cheek. The kiss was slow and gentle but full of promise that had both of their hearts racing. Hermione had imagined kissing Fleur and was sorely disappointed that her imagination really couldn't have done the feel of Fleur's lips justice. Fleur on the other hand had known Hermione's kisses would be like this and wasn't disappointed at all. She had imagined perfection and the gorgeous little werewolf had delivered on that unknowingly.

They lingered for a moment, promising more but neither of them asking for it. They both had agreed to wait until after talking to the Delacour family, not wanting to do anything until it was aired out to all those it would effect ultimately. That didn't mean they didn't want more though, Fleur wanted Hermione intensely, wanted every inch of her, to completely possess her and Hermione wanted Fleur just as much.

"We should start getting ready." Hermione spoke softly as she reluctantly pulled back from Fleur's lips.

"Oui. I suppose you are right." Fleur says with a smile on her thoroughly kissed lips.

"Of course I am. I'm the smartest witch of my age don't you know." Hermione retorted playfully earning a poke to the stomach that had her giggling as she rolled away from the Veela and got to her feet.

"Are you nervous?" Fleur inquired as she stood and lifted her sleepy daughter.

"Nervous? Nah. I'm just going into a house full of Veela with my mate while you tell them you're divorcing your baby granting husband to be with a scraggly little she-wolf." Hermione rolled her eyes and Fleur laughed as she followed the little witch inside.

"Seriously though I just want them to know. I need them to know everything." Hermione says seriously and Fleur gives her a slightly curious look though mostly understanding. Hermione wanted them to find her worthy and Fleur realised she had a lot to with Hermione's self-esteem issues.

"I will tell zem everyzing. I promise." Fleur's sincerity made Hermione smile.

"I know. Thank you, sweetheart." Hermione stepped up to Fleur and kissed her gently when the taller witch leaned down to accept it.

Two hours later the three were stepping, Victoire was being held by Hermione, out into the living room of the French mansion. Fleur was wearing a soft blue dress that fit her like a second skin, which Hermione didn't mind at all, and came to stop just above her knees and was strapless. A concealing charm cast over her chest appeased a one time distressed Fleur who was annoyed that the nursing pads she required were showing through the fine material. The Veela was surprised when Hermione simply commented that it was a 'natural and beautiful part of nurturing your own child.'

Hermione was wearing a dress with a fitted body that vee'd down to show off an attractive amount of cleavage without being improper. At the waist the dress fanned out to make a nice flowing skirt that reached just above the knee. The purple dress only slightly off set by the fresh white bandage wrapped around her arm. Victoire was in a little pink dress that stopped just below her knees and had on little socks that were knitted to look like shoes.

"Maman! Papa!" Fleur called as soon as she had removed the soot from the three of them.

"In ze kitchen." Came a masculine voiced reply. Fleur steeled her shoulders and marched off in that direction. Hermione followed along with a little giggle.

Walking into the kitchen it was to see that not Apolline, Isaac and Gabrielle were present but also Antoinette and an man around the same age as Antoinette. Hermione thought maybe it was Fleur's grandfather but he didn't quite smell like the rest of the Veela in the room. Fleur frowned when she saw him too but shrugged it off when her little sister leapt into her arms. Hermione smiled at how happy her mate seemed with family present.

There was greetings and smiles and 'how are you's and the group all sat down to eat. The strange man was introduced as a Monsieur Babineaux, who Hermione had deduced fairly quickly, was a werewolf like herself though he seemed one with less control. He looked too edgy and nervous regardless of the full moon waning for another month. Hermione was sure no one noticed, not even Fleur, that she had moved so she was between her mate and Babineaux as well as Victoire between Fleur and Apolline.

"So where is William?" Antoinette asked when they were about half way through main course and the conversation had lulled.

"Ah. Well. I 'ave divorced 'im." Fleur explained bluntly and Hermione tensed slightly at the straight forward delivery.

"Beg pardon?" Isaac frowned at his daughter, the sudden silence was palpable.

"I 'ave divorced William." Fleur reiterated as she set her fork down and gave those gathered her attention.

"Why?" Apolline asked in a decidedly scandalised tone.

"'E was abusive and loved ze idea of me but was not in love wiz me." Fleur stated calmly.

Things escalated quickly, Isaac was angry that Bill was abusive but at the same time was upset his daughter divorced Bill instead of trying to fix it. Apolline and Antoinette were frustrated that Fleur would use that as an excuse for divorce. Gabrielle looked at her sister and then looked at her parents before looking down at the table and deciding to stay out of it and Hermione silently seethed.

"Why did you not try to make zings work?" Apolline asked above the other voice which seemed to quiet the others.

"Why would I? 'E 'it me. Forced 'imself on me. Besides I 'ave found my mate." Fleur stated in a firm tone and Hermione settled her hand on her mates thigh under the table. To show she had her support.

"What? Who?" Antoinette looked suddenly happy for her eldest granddaughter.

"Oui, why did you not bring 'im?" Babineaux asked suddenly joining the conversation.

"I brought 'er. 'Ermione is my mate." Fleur explained frowning at the man and the rest of the table, save her sister.

"Fleur do not be silly. Of course she isn't. Veela don't mate women." Babineaux spoke up again and Hermione levelled a glare at him which he ignored.

"Oui. Zey do not. What is ze meaning on zis?" Antoinette was the next to speak and a deep scowl crossed her brow.

"Well obviously zey do! 'Ermione is my mate and I 'ave denied 'er for far too long." Fleur snapped angrily at her grandmother, annoyed that some stranger was allowed to have an input in this.

"Why are we only now learning of zis? Surely you knew before now." Apolline inquired looking the little werewolf over critically.

"I 'ave known since ze Tri-wizard tournament. But I denied 'Ermione for so long because you 'ad drilled it into me zat I was meant to 'ave babies and she could not give me zat." Fleur explained levelly though there was a certain degree of ice in her blue eyes.

"So what? You 'ave decided zat since you 'ave a little one zat is enough?" Babineaux spoke up again and Hermione couldn't help herself any more.

"Who are you to speak to her like that? You know nothing of this matter, none of you do and you will not give Fleur a chance to explain. So why don't you sit your arses down and shut your bloody mouths." Hermione barked at the lot of them. She didn't fail to see the little smirk on Gabrielle's lips.

"Well I never." Antoinette mumbled but they seemed to do as was told.

Fleur surveyed her family for a long moment and after the silence extended a little longer she watched Gabrielle who quietly stood and walked out of the room. It seemed like rejection to Fleur but she refused to let herself believe her baby sister would do such a thing to her. It was only when she felt Hermione's hand gently squeeze her leg that she looked back at her family before her. They were obviously waiting.

"I 'ave denied my connection to 'Ermione for a very long time and it was cruel and 'urt ze both of us. I would possibly 'avr continued to deny 'er but she is brilliant and spent ze better part of ze last few years perfecting a creation of 'we own invention zat will absolutely allow 'er to give me children. I saw no reason to be a cow about it any longer and I am telling you about us as a courtesy not because anyzing you may say will matter." Fleur's tone was cold and direct and just quietly it kind of turned Hermione on.

"Veela don't mate women." Antoinette reminded stubbornly.

"Oui, zey do. My own mate is a woman." Gabrielle had walked back in with a case she set by the dining room door, there was a large stack of letters strapped to the case.

"Gabrielle?" Isaac frowned at his youngest daughter.

"Oui. She is a friend of 'Ermione's actually. I wish I had known about you two sooner." Gabrielle says smiling at her sister and young brunette.

"Who?" Hermione asked suddenly highly curious.

"Katie Bell." Gabrielle smiled as she spoke the name dreamily.

"I didn't know she was beast." Hermione frowned a little and Gabrielle nodded.

"She was helping round up the wolf army zat worked against us and was attack during ze full moon. She was at ze beach in Nice last summer when we went for holiday." Gabrielle explained easily.

"And what? She's been your dirty little secret ever since?" Apolline was scowling now. She couldn't understand how she had birthed to daughters who were mates to women. It wasn't right.

"Oui. I did not see I 'ad much choice as you 'ave done to me what you did to Fleur." Gabrielle scowled at her mother at this point.

"I want you both out of my 'ome." Apolline barked angrily. The two blonde witches seemed a little startled at this but Hermione stood and placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder.

"When you regret this you're welcome to send an owl to me, I'll be at Hogwarts. I'll get in touch with your daughters and let them know you wish to make amends." Hermione stated calmly and Fleur stood up and gathered Victoire while Gabrielle calmly collected her case trunk.

There were no other words, the Delacour daughters silently making their way back to the fireplace. Only after going back to the cottage did the silence break. Gabrielle was soon to start her final year at Beaubatons and wanted to send an owl to Katie before then and let her know what happened. While Gabrielle was writing her letter Fleur and Hermione decided to move Fleur into the young werewolf's bedroom and had set about moving the older witches things.

Ultimately the Delacour girls were shocked, neither had really expected their mother to quick them out of the house, disown them, they way she had. Hermione had wondered if Babineaux hadn't been there if it would have been nearly so bad but they wouldn't know. She only hoped that the Delacour's would quickly realise their mistake and make amends.

Hermione made them all some tea while Fleur changed Victoire for the night and settled on the sofa to give her her bed time meal. Gabrielle gushed over the baby for a moment before the two sisters settled in and the eldest explained just why she was giving Hermione this chance finally. Gabrielle was both extremely excited and in a state of aw that Hermione had been able to create a potion that works as well as it did.

Of course there was a whole book or five of sexually related magic for same sex and opposite sex couples. There was one on the art of sexual relation with a centaur that Hermione had found and quickly returned to the shelf when she saw the content. Apparently it's not practiced anymore with such back centaur relations but once upon a hundred or so years ago...

The majority of it all was for sexual pleasure and 'safe sexual self exploration', which had been intriguing if a little out dated. Hermione hadn't found much information, she found more of the muggle biology and anatomy books were more help. Helping her understand what she would need to change and ultimately how.

Yet as well is Gabrielle and Fleur seemed to push it aside, taking in everything that was said. But the moment Fleur and Hermione got into bed together the blonde curled into Hermione and cried until she fell asleep. Hermione understood better now, the Delacour's were ruthless in their beliefs, in their drive to strengthen the Veela species. It was so... Tom Riddle, of them.


	12. Chapter 11

**I apologise, someone was kind enough to point out i didn't translate the French in the last chapter so allow me to do it now.**

 _Fleur said - Je Suis vraiment desole - **I am really sorry.**_

 _Hermione responded with -_ Je connais. Garde moi. Prend moi. Sois á moi - **I know. Keep me. Take me. Be mine.**

 **I meant to go back and translate it and forgot so thanks for the person who reviewed and pointed it out.**

 **This chapter starts out a little M but don't get too excited, they don't do the deed. Maybe later.**

 **Reviews welcome.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/Dub-con elements.]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

The next day started a little late. Fleur laid in bed and gave Victoire her breakfast, both mother and daughter had fallen back asleep so Hermione smiled and left them to rest. Gabrielle was ready up when Hermione went out to the living space but she was laying on the sofa looking like she wished she were still asleep. Hermione chuckled softly and made her way to the kitchen to make them all breakfast.

When it was done she went and poked Gabrielle who glared at her before smiling. Hermione laughed at the younger witch who looked so much like Fleur but was completely the polar opposite. Making her way back into the bedroom it was to see Fleur very naked, in the process of getting changed, while Victoire chewed on a little knit rattle Molly had made her. Hermione grinned watching her mate before she was noticed.

"'Ave you seen my nipple cream?" Fleur asked after a moment and Hermione smiled.

Fleur watched the little brunette who plucked a little tube of cream off the floor near the end of the bed. Hermione unscrewed the top off the tube and squirted a little of the cream onto her thumb before setting the tube aside. She approached the gorgeous naked blonde and hesitated only long enough for Fleur to see the question in her eyes and nod. Hermione wasted no time cupping the soft full breast in her hand and with the lubricated thumb she teased the nipple gently.

Fleur's hands lifted to Hermione's hips and she closed her eyes and moaned softly. She hadn't been touched so gently in so very long and even knowing that was her own fault didn't diminish how amazing it was to be here with Hermione now. Things were even better when soft wet lips pressed against her throat. Fleur pulled and Hermione moved so her clothed body was pressed against the gloriously nude one. She stop touching Fleur only long enough to put a little cream on her otherwise unoccupied thumb and repeat the process on Fleur's so far neglected nipple.

Fleur had wanted this little witch almost to the point of desperation, she probably wouldn't admit it but she had pleasures herself while thinking of the witch more times than she could count. Now that she had her she wasn't sure what to do at all, Hermione caused her body to react immediately. She felt herself beginning to get wet and her nipples, lately only ever stimulated by the let down of milk and nourishing her daughter, pebbled immediately. She actually whimpered when Hermione pulled away far too soon.

"Will you ever let me 'ave you?" Fleur's voice was husky and her eyes dark with lust.

"Of course. You need only take what you want Fleur. Just... Your daughters only going to be entertained by her rattle for so long and your sister is in the den waiting." Hermione smiled and gestured the little girl that was just watching them at this point.

"So... When she leaves for 'ogwarts?" Fleur's face was dejected and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle and pulled the woman down into a gentle kiss.

"She has a grandmother who would love to spend some time with her." Hermione pointed out as she turned and walked out of the room leaving the frustrated witch behind to get dressed.

The morning was otherwise uneventful from there, the three witches are together and then retired to the garden in the sun. Gabrielle easily got along with Hermionr and kept things light and amusing. The youngest of the three had explained she had invited Katie for dinner and was fully planning to cook for all of them. Hermione was rather excited about this as it meant she would get to see an old friend.

Lunch was a simple fare with sandwiches and Hermione had gone to London and gotten some butter-beers for the three of them from Hannah Abbot who now was the happy owner of the Leaky Cauldron. She was one of the first people Hermione had seen when she came back as she had rented a room and Hannah promised her discretion. Hannah had gotten her caught up as best she could and offered friendship which Hermione hadn't turned down.

It was while she was at the Cauldron than they had received a letter, the person delivering it was a slightly afraid looking Katie Bell. Gabrielle had thrown herself at the other wolf and Katie had managed to throw the letter to Fleur while she was being ravenously kissed by the youngest Veela. Fleur had just laughed softly and took the letter that was addressed to herself and Hermione. It was written in Molly's chicken scratch. Fleur was just writing a response when Hermione walked in from outside. Gabrielle and Katie were on the couch at this point but when Katie saw Hermione she almost rudely shoved Gabrielle from her lap and stood up approaching the new wolf in the room.

"Granger..." Katie trailed off as she looked the little witch over.

"Bell..." Hermione did the same as the two so obviously sized one another up.

The sisters watched a little tensely only to be startled when the two wolves squealed most girlishly and hugged tightly. They hadn't been super close during their school years but they were always on good terms and now they were family both in curse and mates. They were pack and the moment they both acknowledged it they realised the feeling of comfort exuded from one another.

Being with pack was an experience Hermione couldn't describe. Just the feeling of fitting in was intense and one all wolves were reluctant to give up after feeling it. Hermione was one of the ones that did, as she had a mate on the other side of the world, given up the pack unity but it made sense to her now why the Liberty pack got along so well. With Katie she felt it again and the Delacour sisters watched silently as the two witches literally nuzzled one another.

Later they would explain that it was an instinct thing and that all packs did it, of course Hermione knew more than Katie. Scent marking pack mates was as natural as breathing for the wolves and the Veelas had surprised themselves by feeling no jealousy at all as wolves nuzzled each other's jaws and necks. Hermione explained, when asked, that she never greeted Bill in such a way he had always felt like a rival and never a pack mate.

With Katie joining them for lunch there was a lot more laughter. The newcomer had regained them with the tale of running into Molly in Diagon and being accosted and forced to deliver an invitation, which had been what Fleur had been writing when Hermione had gotten home. Apparently Molly wanted to make a dinner for Hermione tomorrow because she would be going back to Hogwarts the day after to get settled before the start of term. Fleur had accepted the invitation for all of them.

Over lunch they had all caught up Completely. Fleur fed Victoire while Katie and Gabrielle cleaned up the kitchen. Once the little girl was happily fed Hermione took her from her mother and gently burped her over her shoulder. Victoire seemed very content with Hermione and it didn't escape any of the other witches notice. It wasn't until they were all out in the garden in the sun that someone commented though.

"I don't get it, you 'ate Bill because my sisters a troll and chose 'im over you but you 'ave no ill will towards his child." Gabrielle was the one to ask the question. Hermione was sitting with Victoire lay in her crossed legs cradled in her lap.

"Not much to get. Fleur really hurt and I wanted to bring eunuchs back into fashion any time I ever thought of Bill but Victoire is innocent. She hasn't done anything wrong to anyone. Besides she's adorable and I love kids. I've really missed my god son and daughter since being back." Hermione shrugged as she voiced her explanation.

"A very valid point. She is adorable." Katie says reaching out and stroking the soft little blonde locks of hair.

"Fleur... I know your issue was wiz our parents but... 'Ow did you ignore your mate for so long?" Gabrielle was asking the hard hitting questions. Fleur fiddled with the grass in front of her.

"Honestly, during ze year I was at Hogwarts, it was a lot easier to act like she didn't exist. I was comforted just being near her. I was afraid of what maman and papa would say and I didn't need ze added distraction zat year do like a childish little girl I pretended she didn't exist." The pain in this admission was evident in Fleur's voice but Hermione wouldn't comfort her. Fleur actively chose to ignore her and deserved to hurt a little bit.

"What about after zat? I could never 'ave rejected Katie." Gabrielle frowned at her sister who sighed heavily.

"Non, I... It was very 'ard in zose first few weeks afterwards. I got ze job in London as I intended to find 'er, it was too 'ard not too. But zen Bill 'appened. To begin wiz 'e was so sweet and charming but after meeting our parents for ze first time 'e changed. Was demanding and angry. Forceful." Fleur trailed off when a deep rumbling snarl ripped from Hermione's throat.

"I should have ripped his cock from his body and force fed it too him." Hermione growled out.

"Maybe. But you've never really been that person have you. You're Hermione, you've been ridiculed and belittled for one thing or another your whole life. You always give everyone the benefit of the doubt." Katie points out, she had attempted to make herself small the moment Hermione snarled. It was an instinctual reaction to make ones self seem less threatening.

"And look where that got me. If I had just... Made Fleur talk to me once that year maybe I wouldn't be so jaded." Hermione grumbled, she could smell how upset her mate was but she couldn't just forget the years of hurt. She wouldn't, not until Fleur grew a spine.

"I am sorry." Fleur mumbled looking at the ground.

"Yeah. So am I." Hermione huffed and stood up. She cradled the little girl to her, turned on her heel, and made her way back into the cottage. She took Victoire in and put her in the bassinet before she gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom.

It was an odd time of day for a shower but Hermione found it a little therapeutic. She turned on the water and stripped while it heated up and then stepped it, it was stingingly hot but not enough to scald. She had barely been in there a minute before the door opened and Katie walked in casually. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the witch and then went back to rinsing her body of any grime.

"Well, Fleur is beside herself. Realises she needs to make it up to you but doesn't know how." Katie said as she pulled herself up to sit on the vanity.

The years they had spent living together at Hogwarts, despite Katie being a year ahead, had meant being naked around one another wasn't exactly a rare occurrence. They had seen each other naked quite a few times over the years and Hermione herself was rather confident with her body. The only marks she wished she didn't have was the savage looking bite over her right hip and the still, freshly, bloody 'mudblood' carved into her left arm.

"She just needs to take control. She needs to decide what she wants and take it. I won't say no, I won't make her wait anymore. I've waited too long for her to even acknowledge me. I can't be bothered refusing her anything. I want my mate but I need her to take control." Hermione says with a sigh.

"She's really done a number on you huh." It wasn't really a question. More a curious observation.

"The first time I had slept with Destiny, I didn't know what to feel. It was amazing, she was generous and gentle but she wasn't Fleur and that made me want to cry but then I got mad that she was ruining that moment for me and she was no where to be seen. She did that to me, half the time I don't know what to feel anymore. I don't know if I'm good enough. If I had never created those potions she wouldn't give me a second look." Hermione sniffles and turned to look at Katie.

Katie gasped at the sight, she was naked but the expression on Hermione's face was so intensely raw that it broke Katie's heart. Without even worrying about her own clothes the witch slid off the vanity and stepped straight into the shower and wrapped her arms around the little sobbing witch. If would be so easy to hate Fleur in moments like this if it wasn't so obvious that the blonde had hurt herself just as deeply.

"You're so good enough. I know it's hard for you to know that but she was just a scared little girl that thought she had to do this one thing despite her own wants and desires. She made a mistake, a huge one. But that's because of her parents not because she didn't want you. She wanted you this whole time." Katie reminds softly as the little witch clutched at her now very wet clothes.

"But she never picked me. She never gave me a chance. If she had told me I could have started working on potions so much sooner." Hermione managed between gasping sobs.

"You think she doesn't realise that? Little wolf, I bet the first thing that went through her mind was that she had made the biggest mistake she ever would by rejecting you, the moment she saw that potion. Her regret for rejecting you became an agonising mistake she can never take back." Katie reasons gently.

"This is your chance to stop worrying about if you're good enough and just know that you are. Accept it and move forward with your mate. You'll be better for it, you both will." Katie added when Hermione started to calm down.

"You're right. I'm sorry for losing it." Hermione sniffles and finally releases the soaked witch.

"Hey, you're a girl. I'd have been concerned if you didn't get upset." Katie teased gently earning a soft chuckle.

"Yeah yeah. Wait here, I'll go see if Fleur will mind lending you some dry clothes." Hermione smiled and stepped out past Katie and grabbed a towel while Katie stopped the water.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Katie plucked at her wet shirt. Hermione wiped her face off and wrapped the towel around herself before going to find her mate.


	13. Chapter 12

**So for anyone hoping for more jealous Fleur after the end of last chapter, you're out of luck. On a brighter side we are having a little time jump here in this one, a few weeks, and i'm giving you their first date.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/Dub-con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

Hermione and Fleur along with Gabrielle and Katie had made their way to the Weasley household only to find that a marquis was set up outside as it had been for Fleur and Bills wedding. They had only wondered briefly why that was as when they walked around the side of the house to the marquis they saw a rather large number of guests.

Along with their little group, which included Victoire, there was also Minerva and Poppy, Neville and Hannah were present. George and Angelina were there as was Harry and Ron with Romilda Vane and even Charlie was at the Burrow with a strapping Romanian dragon keeper at his side. It wasn't until a little later that Hermione realised that Charlie and the Romanian, Petru Vidraru who Charlie playfully informed Hermione that Petru's family name translated to otter, that the two men were seeing each other.

Percy and Audrey were also present as were Molly and Arthur. Also in attendance was Augusta Longbottom. As it turned out the dinner was a surprise congratulations for Hermione and Neville on their new positions as Hogwarts staff, as well as an engagement party of sorts for Charlie and Petru as well as George and Angelina. All in all the day was a good one and the company that night had been pleasant for all of them. They mingled and had a little to drink, stories were told and Hermione really felt at home again.

The night had extended well past midnight and Hermione was due at Hogwarts early the next day so she had bid everyone a goodnight, kissed Fleur on the cheek, and headed back to the cottage. As Victoire was already settled in the Nursery at the Burrow Fleur had opted to stay at the Weasley residence for the night but only after Hermione promised to stop by in the morning before leaving for Hogwarts.

Hermione had slept badly being away from Fleur after having her so close recently. She slept maybe two hours before becoming restless and spent the rest of her time there making sure she had everything packed in her bead purse. She went out to make herself a coffee only to find Katie out in the kitchen apparently having the same idea. It was early and the wolf explained she had to get ready to go back to France so she could transfer back to London, she was apparently starting out in the broom making business which didn't really surprise Hermione.

After coffee Hermione bid Katie goodbye and made sure the wolf would pass on her byes to Gabrielle before she took up her beaded purse and left the cottage. She would be back in a few months for the Christmas Holidays and she had promised Fleur she would try to come home once a week for dinner but otherwise she wouldn't be spending much time there at all. It was rather unfortunate really, when returning to London Hermione had hoped for win Fleur over and be able to spend more time with her but as it was Fleur didn't even realise what Hermione had done until far too late in the year. A communication error.

But Hermione still wanted Fleur be the pursuer in this potential relationship. The little wolf had done most of the work so far, giving Fleur the option of choosing her, now she wanted the Veela to take steps to make her realise she is worth it. Thanks to Katie, Fleur was aware of Hermione's insecurities and her desire for Fleur to be the one to make steps for them now. They had talked the night before, while laying side by side in bed, and Fleur had explained her need for it to be just herself and Victoire for a little while. It hurt the wolf for obvious reasons but the witch sharing the wolf's mind understood perfectly and had no plans to rush the Veela.

That's why when September 19th rolled around, and with it Hermione's birthday, the little witch was surprised to find Fleur Delacour heading down the Halls of Hogwarts dressed in a soft blue full length dress. Hermione looked at the witch questioningly and no doubt approvingly as she really did look stunning with her silky hair lightly curled and only pinned at the sides and a light dusting of make up. It made Hermione feel slightly under dressed.

"Ma belle, I 'ave come to take you out." Fleur stated when she was standing in front of the little wolf.

"Out?" Hermione said dumbly, she was rather glad Fleur couldn't hear the way her heart beat picked up.

"Oui. I am taking you to dinner. Let's get you dressed." Fleur practically ordered and Hermione managed not to shiver.

In the past, with Destiny, things had been very equal between them and though they weren't in an actual relationship there was never a dominant one either in bed or in general. Partly that was because Hermione wouldn't let anyone dominate her that wasn't her mate, it went against her instincts to do that, and partly because that just wasn't their dynamic. With Fleur though, Hermione found herself wanting to submit but knew she would only do that if the Veela deserved it.

Fleur lifted an eyebrow in question, obviously not knowing where Hermione's quarters were. The little wolf grinned and turned on her heel and headed back the way she had been coming. Her room was on the seventh floor behind one of the portraits, her portrait was a wolf sitting under a full moon, sometimes he bowled or slept or paced and was interact able much like most other portraits.

Hermione glanced sideways at her mate and spoke the password. Fleur beamed happily when she learned the witches password was her name and the portrait swung open. The two stepped inside and the moment Fleur figured out where Hermione's bedroom was she Bee-lined straight for it. Hermione followed along with a little smile, she was rather OK with walking behind Fleur she quickly realised. The French goddess opened Hermione's closet and started to go through the things there.

What Fleur found was a dress that fit like a glove, it was a champagne/gold colour that suited Hermione's skin tone well and had three quarter sleeves that would be just long enough to cover Hermione's scar on her arm. Fleur made the little witch dress while she went through Hermione's meager jewelry, she came up with earrings that had small rubies in the tear drop settings, and a wide band bracelet that had a vine design etching around it. Hermione explained that the bracelet had been a farewell gift from Calli and Ryley.

Once dressed and jewelry was in place Fleur did the witches hair, pulling the now silky curls back into a ponytail and opting to leave some hair out to frame Hermione's face. Hair done Fleur dusted on some make up to compliment the witch and the outfit even as she stated that Hermione was gorgeous without make up which made the little witch blush happily. She was glad Fleur thought she was good looking.

The next surprise came when the head-Elf appeared at Fleur's utterance of his name and happily elf-apparated them to the moan gate and let them out. Once outside Fleur gently took Hermione's hand in her own and murmured a soft warning before aparating them both from the castle and into a dark alley. Smiling Fleur lead the little witch out onto a cobbled street.

They didn't have far to go before Hermione was lead into a quaint little restaurant and guided to a table. Fleur explained as they had made their way to the venue that they were indeed in France, a small little known restaurant in Paris that Fleur had visited only twice before but had never been able to forget. It was a private and pleasant little setting that made Hermione feel considerably more comfortable than she usually was when out in the muggle world anymore.

"Fleur this is amazing. Thank you." Hermione gushed just a little later as they shared a serving of Pork Rillettes.

"You are most welcome, Ma cherie." Fleur practically purred to words as she smiled pleasantly at the witch before her.

"Why tonight? It's the middle of the week." Hermione pointed out mildly, pretending not to be affected by the French woman's tone.

"Well, some may chose not to acknowledge your birthday but I would sooner celebrate it." Fleur explains honestly as she plucked another Rillette from the plate.

"I never figured out how you learned of my birthday." Hermione smiled happily at Fleur's admission. Ginny, Luna and Minerva were among the few who actually knew of her birthday.

"Viktor Krum. 'E 'ad asked Ginny about you and she told 'im. I asked 'im after ze second task." Fleur explained without shame.

"But... Why did you ask? You didn't want me." Hermione was frowning slightly. This new information was confusing.

"Non, Ma belle. I 'ave always wanted you. But I am no lion like you. I was afraid of my parents and grand-maman. You saw 'ow zey reacted. I was a scared little girl, barely 17. I was scared of what would 'appen if I told my parents and zey disowned me as zey 'ave done." Fleur explained softly her expression open, she had no reason to want to deceive Hermione, she planned to own the choices she made and make the little witch love her.

"I wish I could say I would have looked after you. That you could have lived with me and my parents if that had happened but honestly I just don't know. I wish you had chosen me, had the courage to be with me... But I sincerely understand, Fleur, why you refused me so long ago. I know fear." Hermione gently reached out and covered Fleur's hand with her own.

"You deserve so much better zan me." Fleur whispered softly but Hermione heard.

"Perhaps. But Fleur I don't want anyone else. I want you. I have since I first saw you." Hermione returned almost as quietly.

"Zen I will take zis second chance and be someone you can love." Fleur promised sincerely.

"No, baby. Just be you. Let me love you." Hermione pleaded softly and Fleur's eyes watered. Before any could fall Hermione stood enough to lean over the table and gently wiped just under the stunning blue eyes, catching the tears before they could smudge make up.

"Let's change the subject, darling. No tears today. Not when someone finally wants to celebrate my birthday with me." Hermione smiled and pressed a light kiss to Fleur's cheek before sitting back down.

"Oui, zat is a good idea." Fleur smiled, grateful of the emotional reprieve.

The rest of their meal went well, they talked about what they had been up too. Fleur explained that she had gotten a job at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley, most days the Veela would take Victoire to stay a few hours with Molly though some days she would take the little baby to work with her. Hermione was glad to hear that the relatively new mother was only working a few hours a day 4 days a week. Not that she didn't want Fleur to work but that she thought the witch should enjoy the time she had while her daughter was still so young and dependent.

Hermione explained to Fleur how impressed she was with Hogwarts since the warn. They had erected a memorial plaque in the great hall with the names of those who fell and it was appropriately respected by all four houses. She also stated how impressed she was with co-house cooperation. The four houses were not nearly as segregated as they used to be and for the sake of encouraging all the houses to get along Minerva had explained at the start of every year since the war that she was fine with the houses mingling for dinner.

That wasn't to say house pride was discouraged but the Houses were definitely encouraged to get along. It was Slytherins, humbled by the war that had affected so many, that made the first move. A young pure blood Slytherin, in her first year, was rather disgusted with the attitude of some of her older house mates and, taking note of the Headmistress' words during the first banquet, stood and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. There had been silence through out the hall until Ginny Weasley, smiling, sat down with the little Slytherin and struck up a conversation.

Fleur had been pleased with hearing that the younger generation was letting go of the long in bred prejudices against blood purity. It was even better to hear about the first year boy Markum Saunders, a pure-blood from Australia of all places, sending Hermione little gifts and such. Hermione suspected the young well groomed boy of being gay and so had befriended him. He was particularly excited about Potions which Hermione could relate to. Minerva had been worried he had a crush but so far he really just wanted to talk potions with the Potions Professor.

Fleur had explained that she had already received a letter from Madame Maxime about Gabrielle being a problem child and it wasn't even a month into the year. Apparently the little Veela had slapped a boy who had attempted to kiss her. Fleur could rather sympathise but had made Gabrielle promise to keep violence of any kind to a minimum. Katie wrote Gabrielle almost daily and even moved in with Fleur when the veela had suggested it, they both wanted the company while their mates were absent. Hermione was pleased that her friend and pack mate was reaching out to her mates sister.

When dinner was over, Fleur paid with muggle money which pleasantly surprised Hermione, they headed back to the alley and Fleur apparated them to a sandy beach in Nice. Hermione agreed that a walk to help settle their food before returning home was a good idea. They walked, hand in hand, along the moon lit beach and continued to get to know one another. Hermione had never been on a date but she couldn't have asked for a better first first date.

When it came time for them to call it a night Fleur had actually apparated them back to the gate which they stepped through and was greeted by the Head-elf who took them to the entrance of Hermione's quarters before returning to the kitchen. They had faced one another and turned to regard each other, both smiling happily. Hermione stepped just a little closer and breathed in deep the scent of the Veela before her.

"Fleur, tonight was amazing. Thank you." Hermione spoke softly and sincerely and smiled at the taller blonde.

"Thank you for letting me surprise you with our date. It meant a lot to me." Fleur smiled before lifting the purse, which had been in her hand most of the last hour and a half.

Hermione watched with interest as the woman opened the purse and looked through it. Shortly after, Fleur presented a small velvet ring box. Without preamble the Veela opened the box and removed the ring before gently taking up Hermione's right finger. Fleur slid the ring onto Hermione's ring finger and then looked at the curious little witch.

"Warn on zis finger wiz ze point of ze 'eart pointing towards ze wrist signifies ze wearer is in a relationship. I 'ope zat is not presumptuous of me." Fleur explains gently, a a flash of uncertainty in her eyes.

"It's not presumptuous. There is no point denying we are mates and there for made for one another. Plus this date was so amazing I would be a fool not to want to see you again." Hermione smiled happily and moved a little closer to Fleur.

Fleur smiled and gently lifted her hands to Hermione's face. Tilting the witches head she stepped closer and bent a little to brush her lips against Hermione's. When the little wolf responded she did so by placing her hands on Fleur's hips and pulling her closer still as she pressed into the kiss more firmly deepening it slightly. Fleur made a soft sound but pulled back without it going too far. She didn't want to rush anything and certainly didn't want to spoil a good night by over stepping. It had only been a gentle brushing of lips but it spoke volumes, as did the happy smile on Hermione's pretty face.

"Goodnight, 'Ermione. And 'Appy birthday." Fleur spoke softly as though she were afraid of breaking the moment.

"Goodnight, Fleur. Thank you for a perfect night." Hermione's own voice was low and she stood on tip toes and pressed a brief, chaste kiss on Fleur's lips as Professor McGonogal moved towards them along the hall.

Fleur smiled brightly and Minerva smiled at the couple. Without a word the French witch moved along with Minerva towards the Headmistress' quarters. Hermione watched them go with a smile before stepping into her quarters, she changed into boxers and a shirt and slipped into her bed after completing her nightly routine and smiled as she looked at the Claddagh ring on her finger. She would have to ask Fleur about it, particularly why a French witch had chosen an Irish ring for an English girl.

Ultimately Hermione couldn't have been happier with the way the night had gone. It pleased her more than anything that Fleur was taking steps towards them. Taking control and going for what she wanted because without a doubt Fleur was exactly what Hermione wanted. Smart, beautiful, kind and caring and just the total package as far as Hermione was concerned. The physical didn't matter to her but she know that Fleur had never been with a woman so she aimed to be tender and slow when and if that happened but really she knew that so long as she got to be with Fleur then that would be enough. Fleur is enough.


	14. Chapter 13

**I've been pretty hopeless in updating this one, i've been playing World of Warcraft. My bad. Anyway... I will be wrapping this one up in the next chapter and then writing an Epilogue.**

 **Side note for those who follow my work, i am planning to finish this one up and then not start anything new until i've wrapped up Beast's Curse and From the Depths. Not necessarily in that order. As for Veela's Lioness i really cant say, i do want to finish it but at the same time i only intended to make it a one-shot but it seemed so popular i made the mistake of trying to continue it and just don't know where to take it. I'm not abandoning but i really don't know where to take it until that particular bunny shows back up.**

 **Reviews welcome.**

 **With this chapter i am really trying to resolve and explain the Delacour issue, they cant possibly simply 'close minded' on the matter. There has to be more right?**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/Dub-con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

The next few months went quickly enough for the two women who still, despite their developing relationship, longed for one another. The physical distance was very much a both for both of them, Fleur was sleeping well enough only because of the exhausted of being a mother to a teething baby but Hermione didn't have so much luck. It seemed she was just an insomniac by nature.

The plus side of not sleeping more than a few hours each night was that Hermione was able to catch up on her grading and still have time to spare. During her down time she would let the wolf out and trot silently through the halls while the children and majority of faculty were sleeping. She had scared Neville into waking an entire hall of portraits once during her early morning jaunts. He had cursed at her until he was blue in the face and ended up just walking away from the highly amused werewolf.

The other plus was being able to respond to any letter from friends she might have gotten. Molly wrote her weekly to make sure she had been eating, which was one of the things that had gotten back on track since Fleur arrived. Most nights she even had dessert. Harry and Ron were only writing once a month but had promised to start hanging out with her once Hogsmead weekends started so she had been able to see them a few times. Ginny wrote once a week but since she was on the Quidditch circuit with the Harpies she wasn't able to visit.

Fleur and Hermione took a little time out of each day to write one another a small note or letter telling them of each other's days. It was pleasant though sometimes had them both longing to be together. Fleur was either working or working in the garden with Victoire bundled up and sitting in a high chair. Hermione's letter were mostly always what one student or other had done in her class that plus the guilting line 'wish you were here.'

They had been on two more dates since the first. One they had gone to a muggle movie which Fleur had enjoyed thoroughly, she had been to see them before but being a Veela and a witch it had always been exciting to indulge in the muggle technologies. After the movie the two had walked until they found a place to go in and eat, it was while they were passing the second McDonalds that Hermione voiced how much she missed the greasy and delicious food and so that was what they settled on. Fleur had later agreed that as unhealthy as it obviously was she thoroughly enjoyed it.

The second date had been a really romantic date and Fleur had out done herself. In a clearing in the woods by the lake that Fleur had found while taking Victoire out for a walk the Veela had warded a small area. In the warded space there had been a blanket laid down after the early winter snow had been cleared. On the blanket was pillows and another blanket for them to sit under and beside the blankets was a small fire and a small stack of wood to keep it going for a while.

Fleur had cooked the food herself, she had made Spaghetti and Meatballs the way Molly made them as Hermione had stated it was one of her favourite meals. For dessert they had chocolate dipped strawberries. Magic allowing them the luxury of melted chocolate regardless of the cool air outside, the strawberries were one of Fleur's favourites. They ate and talked and giggled and snuggled and had a delightfully intimate several minutes of kissing but it never went further than that.

There was no pressure for more though they had talked about it and for as unlearned as Fleur was on the matter she had stated that she wanted make love to Hermione but she was fine with slow. Hermione smiled and nodded saying she enjoyed their gentle and unrushed intimate moments. She wanted sex with Fleur but she wanted Fleur more and so was happy to take things slowly. Not to say that they didn't both get aroused while kissing.

It was a few days before the Christmas holidays. Hermione was was set to be returning to the cottage when the holidays started and she really was quite excited to be able to spend time with Fleur and the now crawling Victoire. This morning though she was working on a letter to people she personally could do without having in her life but knew that both Gabrielle and Fleur wished they could still be connected with.

 _Madame Delacour,_

 _I know you may think little of me, maybe even of your daughters for the choice they made. Though I hope to make you understand that simply because your daughters are mated to women that doesn't mean they cannot bare children._

 _To tell the full story, wether you care or not, is that during the year of the Triwizard tournament I recognised Fleur as my mate and me her. Nothing happened, in fact due to the effect your words had on your daughter she was terrified to even acknowledge our bond. For 6 years she refused to acknowledge me or our bond and I hope you never feel the pain that Fleur and I both suffered because of this. Because of you._

 _She was terrified to disappoint you and so had inflicted unimaginable pain upon herself simply to keep you happy despite how miserable it made her. To top it off she married a man who could be as sweet as he could be abusive. Her physical health depended on the mood Bill was in when he returned home. Yet she lived with this for you and your families views._

 _I will try to keep it brief, for 6 years Fleur shied away from being with her destined because she wanted to make you happy, she was afraid of upsetting you. Now she has been given the choice because I, sometimes known as The Brightest Witch of Her Age but also simply just Hermione Granger, have managed to come up with a remedy. A potion I created with the help of a master I apprenticed under, a potion I intend to patent and sell very soon, that can and does give a woman the ability to penetrate and most definitely impregnate a woman. It is tested and it works 100% of the time if coupled with the fertility potion I perfected._

 _Though it may mean little I am attaching a copy of a photo with the werewolf couple whom were my willing test subjects. With them are their infant twin children, my god children, Hermione and Icarus._

 _The purpose of this letter is not for me but for the woman I love indefinitely who, though she doesn't say it aloud yet I can still see it in her eyes, longs for the ability to simply pop over and visit her beloved parents and grand mother. It saddens me that you could be so callous simply because you jumped to conclusions and was so angered by the fact your daughter might love someone of her choosing and not yours._

 _I have lost nothing due to your ignorance and bigotry but you might try to remember that you have lost both your daughters because of it. Daughters who forgive you despite how much you have hurt them._

 _-Professor Hermione Granger, Potions Master at Hogwarts_

 _P.S Christmas is a nice time of the year for reaching out and I am hoping for a response of the positive variety._

Hermione read through the letter twice before deciding she was satisfied. It was a bit blunt and to the point without being overtly impolite which had been a struggle for Hermione because really she wasn't that happy with the Delacour matriarchs. Of course part of that was because her own parents had been so understanding and there were so many muggles that just accepted that kind of thing not to mention the wizarding world. How dare creatures be anything but straight with a desire to breed though.

Hermione secretly suspected that a lot more Veela were not as straight as they made out to be, how could Fleur and Gabby possibly be the first and only same-sex mated Veela in the entire species. It was illogical and Hermione hoped that when it became purchasable to the public that more and more of the oppressed Veela would come out. It wasn't fair to them or their true mate to continue to breed only with men if they longed for someone else.

The next couple of days went fast enough and it was the last day, the students who would be leaving were packed but wouldn't be leaving for the train until eleven. Everyone was in the great hall for breakfast, including Hermione when mail came. A sleek feathered snowy owl that looked almost like Hedwig only larger flew into the hall and landed in front of the potions professor. Hermione looked the bird over and then took the letter. It was quite obvious who had sent the owl when the pretty bird turned its nose as the offered bacon and flew away.

Frowning the little witch put the bacon in her mouth and chewed as she opened the envelope and then pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and began to read through it.

 _Professor Granger,_

 _Would be interested in hearing more about this potion. Have missed the girls terribly but been too proud. Appreciate you reaching out. Can you come to the manor today some time and talk with us?_

 _Apolline Delacour_

Hermione was more than a little surprised but that didn't stop her from standing and moving towards the Headmistress. She was due at the cottage after lunch which gave Hermione the morning to look further into the Delacour family. Upon telling Minerva what had transpired the woman insisted Hermione use the floo in her office immediately after breakfast. Smiling slightly Hermione finished her breakfast and then made her way to the headmistress' office.

When she stepped through into the French Manor she was immediately greeted by not only Apolline and Isaac but also Antoinette sitting in the living room having some tea. Hermione greeted them politely and magicked the soot from her clothes before sitting down beside Isaac when the seat was offered. Apolline made the little witch a cup of tea which Hermione had sniffed subtly.

"I believe a proper introduction is in order, 'Ermione. I am Apolline, zis is my 'usband Isaac and my maman, Antoinette." Apolline explains with a small slightly tight smile.

"Hermione, though you knew that. I'll admit I was a little surprised to receive your owl this morning. I mean with the way things had been left." Hermione explained mildly.

"Ah, oui. We were a little... 'Ot 'eaded, last time. We must apologise, we allowed Monsieur Babineaux influence our feelings on ze matter." Isaac spoke with a soft regretful sigh.

"Yes well, he could only influence what was already there. But I get it, you know. Your species is dying out slowly and it needs Veela with creature mates to strengthen the population. The problem that I have really is the way you reacted. You've made your daughters feel like they are little more than brood mares." Hermione stated sitting forward on her seat with one knee crossed over the other and her tea resting on top.

"Oui, zat is ze mistake we realise we 'ave made. We do intend to apologise to ze girls but we realise we must to apologise to you. Our views 'ave caused you to suffer just as much as it 'as Fleur." Apolline spoke up regretfully.

"Forget about it. Really, I survived and I managed to give Fleur the choice between me and a life that made her unhappy. My biggest concern is how upset Fleur and Gabrielle are that they have been so easily cast aside." Hermione pointed out seriously, really she was there for her mate and mates sister not herself.

"Of course and should you allow it we would like to make an effort to apologise to zem." Antoinette spoke up for the first time. "I 'ave recently admitted zat when I was a fille... I met my destined. She was beautiful and kind but we 'ad only a brief friendship before 'er life was taken. I later married and 'ad Apolline and 'er sisters. But it was because I was so jaded and so fearful for my daughters and their daughters zat I instilled in zem such prejudices."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. May I ask what happened to your mate that made you so convinced that Veela should only ever be with men?" Hermione asked gently, this new revelation was rather enlightening.

"Oui. Babineaux's and a few others, not just wolves but male Veela of which zere are extremely few as ze female chromosome seems so dominant, zey learned of my mate and before anyzing could develop she turned up dead." Antoinette's heartbreak at this was clear in her ocean blue eyes. Apolline gently took her mothers hand.

"Maman 'as never told zis to anyone and only recently to Isaac and I." Apolline explained gently and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I do not know for sure who it was zat poisoned 'er but Babineaux 'as always remained close, no doubt at 'is papa's urging. Not long after my mates death, as was custom back zen, I was married off. I never spoke a word of Coralie or our bond since." Antoinette explains frowning.

"Now it makes sense. You told them it was wrong because you feared for them." Hermione didn't ask, it was obvious that that was what Antoinette was saying. The matriarch was shouldering the blame.

"Oui. But it is clear zat zings need to change. I want for my grand children to be happy and it seems you 'ave alleviated my biggest fear." Antoinette actually smiled now, it was the first that Hermione had witnessed from the stoic Veela.

At this point, Antoinette was thankful, the topic of conversation shifted to the potions. Hermione explained all she could about them and even about her God children back in America. Though it had been strained to begin with the conversation soon became quite friendly. When lunch time rolled around Hermione had to politely decline the invitation to stay as she had informed Minerva she would return for lunch and leave for home afterwards.

Before leaving the group had made plans to go out to dinner in muggle Paris, a place Apolline had assured Hermione, Fleur knew and enjoyed. Hermione promised to bring the sisters and Katie so they could all have dinner and the elder Delacours could hopefully make amends with their children. All in all Hermione was quite pleased with how the day had gone and wasn't even put off by having to go to the Weasleys for dinner this evening.


	15. Chapter 14

**Forget what i said, i have this chapter and one more after this one and THEN the epilogue.**

 **Happy reading!**

[Trigger Warning: non-con/dub-con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

When Hermione finally returned to the cottage she was ready to relax for a little while. Minerva had assured her that most of the students weren't going home so the few teachers remaining could handle things perfectly well on their own. Rolanda had stated clearly that none of these students would be sneaking to the library late at night. Hermione was tempted to out Markum, who she had found reading several times well past curfew, but she liked the boy so she didn't.

Walking into the cottage Hermione smiled when her Veela was found in the kitchen space cleaning the dishes she had used for lunch. Fleur was wearing an over sized knit sweater that Molly had knitted her whilst she was pregnant. It hung on the Veela now but coupled with the black slacks and the comfortable shoes it really looked quite good.

The smaller witch attempted to sneak up on the Veela, she would never know if it might have worked or not because Fleur simply turned on the spot and welcomed the little brunette into her arms. Hermione chuckled softly before gladly tilting her head and receiving a tender, slow, kiss. They were reacquainting themselves with each other.

"Bonjour, Ma loup." Fleur cooed softly smiling down at the happy little witch.

"Bonjour. I missed you." Hermione confessed affectionately.

"You are 'ere now, me belle." Fleur cooed softly and bent slightly to kiss Hermione slowly again.

Hermione helped Fleur finished up the dishes and then happily went and retrieved Victoire when she woke. The pair relaxed on the sofa with the little girl who was now weened from Fleur and drinking cows milk and eating solids and sleeping through the night. Fleur's milk was still drying up but she was past the worst of it where she had found herself extremely sore and tender. Fleur had admitted in one of their letters that she had been so sore at one point she didn't think she could move without crying.

Both women were aware that now Fleur was no longer nursing the seven month old that she would begin ovulating again. They didn't speak of having children though. They were still taking things slow and just enjoying being with one another. Victoire was loved by both of them and definitely enough for them right now. Fleur wasn't going to be the first to mention the potions to Hermione as she was very aware of the little witches fears about just why Fleur had picked her. Hermione just wanted more time with Fleur and Victoire.

The pair where still on the couch an hour later, Victoire just beginning to doze off on Hermione's chest, when Katie and Gabrielle walked in. Victoire immediately perked up at the sound of two of her favourite people's voices. Hermione sat up from where she was leaning against Fleur and greeted the two newcomers. When the hellos were over and Victoire was sat happily on Gabrielle's knee Hermione called their attention.

"So I have something to confess." Hermione started pausing until the three adults were looking at her.

"What did you do this time?" Katie asked playfully making Hermione chuckle.

"This morning, upon invitation, I went to the Delacour Manor." She stated clearly and watched as both blondes looked surprised then somewhere between angry and curious.

"You did what?" Fleur frowned at the little witch beside her.

"I wrote them a letter recently, explaining they had made a mistake. Made you feel your only worth was only ever as a brood mare. That you both wished to forgive if only they would give you the chance... Was I wrong?" Hermione asked as she looked from one sister to the other.

"Well... Non. But 'ow do you know you weren't walking into some kind of trap?" Gabrielle asked with a frown matching Fleur's on her face.

"Well I didn't but you guys are worth the risk. Regardless of that now, how ever, I kind of promised them we would all go out to dinner tomorrow night. The four of us and the three of them." Hermione informed looking from one sister to the other again.

"Why? So zey can belittle us again?" Fleur grumbled and Hermione smiled.

"No, baby. They have a lot to say to you both and it's not just apologies. I told them we would meet them at a restaurant in Paris tomorrow night. I promise, it might not take away the hurt they caused, but things will make more sense tomorrow." Hermione assured the sisters.

Fleur and Gabrielle heaved matching sighs but didn't argue any further. Hermione smirked to herself at how alike they were and Katie kissed Gabrielle's cheek. Without much urging needed Hermione stood with Katie and the two wolves went and made tea while the sisters stewed. They were both a little amused at their mates but refrained from giggling at the pouting going on behind them. It was soon broken by Victoire who let out a little squeal and laugh when Gabrielle levelled a playfully fierce glare at her.

When Hermione had gone to get some clothes for a soaking Katie the older wolf had been a little worried Fleur would be jealous that she had even seen Hermione naked let alone embraced her while she was nude. Fleur how ever had accepted it, she seemed to already see Katie as family, a sister of sorts. Beside that Fleur also understood that Katie and Hermione had a pack-bond and had known one another for a long time. Hermione had later explained that she had never felt a pack-bond with Destiny as the student spent all her time at the school and very little time at all with the pack while Hermione was there.

They had tea and the sisters cleaned up the tea service while Katie changed into some more comfortable clothes while Hermione changed Victoire's clothes and nappy. With a bag packed up for the littlest witch the grown up witches gathered up outside the wards and the small group apparated to the Burrow. Upon arrival they could already hear the ruckus that was typical of a Weasley gathering and took a moment to steel themselves for it.

Once inside things focussed for a short while, asking each of the girls how their years had been so far. Victoire was played with and when she started to look sleepy Molly have her dinner early and lay the little Veela in her bed in the nursery upstairs. Katie spoke with the boys about brooms while Gabrielle had a rather heated discussion with Percy. Audrey and Angela talked with Fleur about this outfit or the next. Hermione helped Molly finish up in the kitchen.

"Molly, is there any chance we can come back tomorrow or the next day and do gifts? I'm trying to surprise the girls with a trip to America." Hermione says soft enough so Katie wouldn't hear.

"That sounds lovely, dear. Why don't you just take them tonight and drop yours off some time tomorrow? We can have dinner again some time after you get back." Molly suggests looking over her shoulder and wordlessly summoning the presents for the Delacour/Bell/Granger group.

"Thanks Molly, I'll drop them off in the morning. The boys know we are leaving, they've set up the port-key for us." Hermione explained as Harry walked in while Hermione was putting the gifts in her beaded bag.

"On that note, here it is. It's set to leave Tuesday no later than 11 sharp." Harry fished out a large rubber duck of all things and Hermione was momentarily worried Arthur would see it. She quickly placed the duck in the bag.

The rest of the evening went fairly well and Hermione and Fleur both slept over at the Weasleys. They didn't want to wake Victoire to take her home so they slept in the twins old room, which Molly only allowed because they promised separate beds. Of course they reluctantly stuck to that promise as they didn't want to face Molly's wrath in the morning if they were found cuddled up together. They weren't about to admit that they still weren't sleeping together in the naked way. They were both private women and didn't want people to know the intimate details of their relationship.

The next morning, much to Victoire's delight, the three stayed for breakfast at the Burrow. Afterwards Fleur had explained she needed to run a small errand so Hermione offered to return with Victoire to the cottage. Gabrielle and Katie were already up and the two played with the baby while Hermione went to the bathroom to shower. Fleur was only gone for maybe an hour before she came back and sat down with Hermione, or rather on Hermione as she was laying across the couch.

"I love 'em, but they exhaust me." Hermione mumbled as she sat up just enough to be able to wrap her arms around Fleur and pull the witch down so they were laying together.

"Ze Weasley's?" Fleur asked with a soft chuckle as she snuggled beside Hermione while the two watched Katie and Gabrielle play with Victoire.

"Yes." Hermione smiled and turned her head to look at her witch. Fleur took advantage of this and kissed the witch slowly, Hermione gladly responded.

They lingered there for several long moments sharing a slow, unhurried and intimate kiss. They were oblivious to the two women watching them with smiles on their faces. The only thing that broke them apart was a small voice appearing beside them. Victoire had crawled over and pulled herself up on the couch and reached out for them.

"Mama." The little girl cooed causing the two to break apart and look at the girl with proud grins on their faces. Fleur reached out and pulled the little girl up until she was laying on Hermione and against her mother.

"Little girl talks." Hermione cooed softly to the baby blonde.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the little girl or just relaxing in the cottage while she napped. Fleur and Katie made toasted sandwiches for lunch, a staple they had grown used too over the months of it just being the two of them. Katie had unofficially moved in while Gabrielle was still present and as Fleur enjoyed her company and Katie didn't exactly have a place to live in London and had otherwise planned to rent at the Leaky Cauldron. Fleur suggested the other wolf stay as she herself wanted the company.

Hermione certainly didn't mind, before Fleur had arrived on her doorstep the little witch had resigned herself to the fact that the cottage would mostly just gather dust. Now it was bright and lived in and Hermione could see aspects of both Fleur and Katie in the things around the house. The little wolf had thought to herself more than a few times that it was a good thing she and Katie got along so well, even better since Katie was bitten.

Hermione had even started to supply Katie with wolfsbane potion though Bell had insisted that Hermione teach her control. When Katie explained she couldn't feel the wolf except for around the full moon Hermione had simply told the witch she needed to spend the nights before and after the wolf moon concentrating on that feeling. Katie would need to be a lot more in tune with her wolf before she could possibly gain control. Katie even went so far as to write a report to Hermione after each moon and she was feeling the wolf more and more lately.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that they all got up and dressed, Fleur loaned Katie a dress as the restaurant had a formal dress code. The Veela also insisted that the little brunette needed to wear the gold dress she had when they went on their first date. Hermione just chuckled and nodded, she didn't really have much in the lines of fashionable dress wear. Hermione had barely gotten out of the shower when Fleur came in for her turn.

"Zat towel looks amazing on you." Fleur cooed with a playful leer.

"You think so? I feel over dressed in it." Hermione returned in a playfully flirty tone.

"Well by all means, take it off." Fleur encouraged as she started to undress. Hermione apparently took too long to decide what she was going to do because the half naked Fleur reached out and tore the towel from her body.

Hermione made a little sound of complaint and reached for the laughing blonde. Fleur stepped back and Hermione stepped forward to grab for the cheeky Veela but found a wet spot on the floor and ended up naked and flat on her back. Fleur was immediately concerned but when Hermione started giggling she couldn't fight giggling with her. Fleur was still giggling when she bent down to help Hermione up.

"Looks like you will 'ave to rinse off." Fleur spoke up with a thoroughly pleased expression on her face.

"Baby, I could be back in and rinsed before you even get your gear off. I wouldn't be so smug." Hermione stepped back into the shower with a smirk and turned the water back on. Hermione had never seen anyone get undress so quickly.

Fleur stepped in and before she could make any moves at all Hermione already had the soap in hand. Fleur rolled her eyes but allowed the witch to wash her. She knew and well as Hermione, that regardless of how much they may have wanted one another in that moment they neither had the time or the true desire for their first time making love to be a quickie in the shower.

Smiling all the while Fleur let Hermione wash her and then playfully knelt so the brunette could reach her hair. Hermione just laughed and when they were done the pair got out dried off and dressed giggling. Hermione was glad that the mood was so light as the sisters were both anxious to get back and see what their family had to say for themselves. Regardless right now the pair were happy and judging by the giggling and squealing from the den the other three witches in residence were feeling good too.


	16. Chapter 15

**So this is the 'last chapter' and i have written a brief epilogue, which i will post tomorrow should i not forget as i have a tendency to do. I was a little anxious that you guys would find this one a little rushed so if that is the case i apologise but the plot bunny was getting tired and i wasnt sure i would have enough to split it into two chapters so i put it in one instead.**

 **Reviews welcome.**

[Trigger Warning: Non-con/Dub-con elements.]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash**

The dinner with the Delacours had started out extremely tense. And silent. The adults were ashamed of their behaviour and not sure where to start and the sisters refused to be the first ones to speak. Katie and Hermione regarded one another for a long moment and then threatened to hex everyone if they didn't hurry up. The encouragement had helped plenty.

They sat there for a long time listening to Antoinettes explanation and the parents apologies. There were apologies all around and after the ice had broken the seven of them got along well. Katie and Isaac got along well and Hermione quickly learned that despite her bad choices Antoinette was a brilliant mind in her own right. Gabrielle and Fleur caught up on current French fashion and the goings on in the magical world.

Things were still slightly jaded and Gabrielle refused to move back in with her family. The youngest witch had heaved a sigh and explained that she would be going back to Beaubatons in a little more than a week anyway so there just wasn't much point. The Veelas parents might not have agreed so easily if they weren't aware of Hermione's plans for the following day and consequent week. Regardless the younger Veela got her way.

Sometime during the meal Hermione and Apolline had opted to go and use the bathroom. No one commented as it was common custom for women to go to the toilet together. Whilst in the bathroom they exchanged gifts. Of course there wasn't much from the daughters and their mates but Hermione had managed to put together a scrap book that included pictures of Gabrielle, Fleur and Victoire with space for more to be added later. Apolline had gifted her daughters jewellery as she typically did, knowing her children enjoyed pretty things. Antoinette had given Fleur a gift but refused to tell Hermione what it was, she would find out later.

When the night was over they bid each other a good night and Hermione promised the Delacours they would be there for New Years. Katie and Gabrielle went straight home and straight to bed. They, like Fleur and Hermione, had yet to consummate their relationship but that wasn't going to stop them cuddling as much as possible. Fleur and Hermione had spent a little time with the sleepy Victoire before getting her to bed, Fleur having gotten a cot from the Weasley's and set it up in their room. Once the baby was in bed Hermione and Fleur decided to have some tea before bed.

"Fleur, I meant to ask you about the ring." Hermione comments as she snuggled into the blond on the sofa.

"Ze one ring to rule zem all?" Fleur asked seriously and Hermione almost choked on her tea.

"I should never have recommended those books." She laughed at the amused blonde.

"Per'aps. I did quite enjoy zem zough." Fleur smirked and Hermione tilted her head to kiss the smirk off her face.

"Good but I meant the Claddagh ring." Hermione says holding up her right hand. The ring had been turned so the point of the heart pointed towards the wrist which meant she was in a relationship.

"Love, Loyalty and Friendship. Zree zings I should 'ave given you a long time ago. I like what zis ring represents." Fleur explained as she reached out with her free hand and tangled her fingers with Hermione's.

"Yeah, I like it too. Simple, yet is has so much to say." Hermione smiled and lifted Fleur's hand to press a little kiss to her knuckles.

"Let's go to bed, Ma cherie." Fleur says softly but the suggestion was clear on her face.

"You're ok with Victoire being in there?" Hermione lifts an eyebrow.

"Oui... I love you, 'Ermione. Let me show you." Fleur doesn't ask, doesn't beg, but she doesn't demand either. She simply states her intention and Hermione can't help but smile.

"By all means. Love me, Fleur." The little brunette smiled into the kiss she received in answer.

Fleur stood and pulled Hermione up gently. They were halfway to the bedroom when Hermione pressed herself against Fleur and slipped her arms around the woman. The Veela surprised Hermione by scooping her up and carrying her the rest of the way. Hermione giggled and took the opportunity to silence around their bed so they would hear Victoire but she wouldn't hear them.

Earlier that night when the group had gotten home they had all changed into comfortable clothes. Hermione herself was only wearing an oversized tee shirt and panties while Fleur was in a pair of long flannel pyjama pants and a cotton top. Needless to say it didn't take long at all for the two women to rid themselves of their clothes.

It took even less time, it seemed, before Fleur had Hermione a writhing, sweaty and begging mess in the middle of the bed. Hermione was almost certain that Fleur had read up on technique and managed to perfect just by reading the theory. She would have laughed when Fleur asked if she had been better than Destiny but it honestly took the little brunette a moment to even remember Destiny.

They spent the better part of the rest of the night exploring and enjoying one another. Only stopping in the early morning when Hermione insisted she needed a little sleep lest she never be able to get out of bed. Something that wouldn't be so bad if they didn't have a small child dependent on them or if Hermione hadn't made secret plans for them. She wondered if she would sleep too long but when she woke up just after 8 thanks to Victoire she realised she had nothing to worry about.

When Fleur was done in the bedroom Hermione sneakily packed all Fleur and Victoire's things and then managed to get Ganrielle and Katie's things too. They had breakfast and lazed around and finally come almost 11 Hermione suggested they go for a walk. It wasn't until they were all outside the cottage and the carnage secured that Hermione pulled out the rubber duck and looked at her companions. She dared them to trust her which they obviously didn't question.

Hermione stumbled slightly on landing but managed to get the duck tucked back into her bag before the others were reoriented. She looked at her girlfriend and then at her friend and the young Delacour. They didn't even realise they had appeared in the middle of a room filled with several adults. At least they hadn't realised until Hermione found herself scooped up by one Headmistress and Pack-Leader Olivia Wright.

"Mione!" The woman crowed happily and Hermione wriggled until she could return the embrace while laughing.

"Hey, Liv. It's so great to see you." Hermione gushed happily. She had grown rather fond of the staff and students here.

"And you. You're looking healthy." The headmistress smiled and stepped back looking the little witch over.

"Yeah I'm feeling it too. Olivia this Fleur, her little sister Gabrielle and Gabrielle's mate and an old school friend of mine Katie." Hermione says smiling as she gestures her companions respectively.

"This is Olivia Wright, she's headmistress of Ilvermorny and the pack leader of the Liberty pack." Hermione explained to her mate and family.

"Wait, you mean we are in ze American school? Circe's tit! Let me explore!" Gabrielle was the first to recover.

Olivia laughed and Edard stepped up to them, more introductions and a half hour later Gabrielle and Katie were off with Edard who promised them a tour. Fleur seemed in a slight state of shock as she walked with Hermione and Olivia out of the school grounds and into the surrounding mountain top woods.

Fleur marvelled at the village they found there and listened close as Olivia explained how it had been founded not long after the school had been. Hermione smiled and took the happy little baby who was looking around the village with interest. Hermione was side tracked talking to Victoire and didn't see the little dark haired witch.

"She looks far more like her mother than she does her father." Destiny says finally startling the little witch.

"Destiny!" Hermione smiles and turns hugging the younger werewolf.

"Hello love. Hello Victoire!" Destiny cooed to the little girl who seemed to like her immediately.

"Hold on, how do you know who Victoire is? We haven't written but a few letters and I don't think I've ever mentioned Victoire." Hermione frowned at the witch before her.

"Yes but that butt head over there had mentioned her plenty. You and Fleur as well." Destiny pointed behind Hermione and when the brunette turned to look she saw Bill Weasley talking with Fleur and Olivia.

The change in Bill was obvious even from a distance. He looked considerably more relaxed now than he had a few months before. He also had a smile on his face as he spoke with Fleur and Olivia instead of the straight face he used to wear while talking with people. Hermione tilted her head and then looked back at the raven haired witch beside her.

"He's improved in leaps and bounds. He wasn't exactly angry when he got here but his mood was terrible. Self-hating, depressed. He has control now too." Destiny explains looking at the man with a slight tilt to his head.

"And a mate?" Hermione inquires curiously.

"I told him he needs to earn it." Destiny smirked when Hermione gave her a surprised look.

"Oh... The irony is a little satisfying." Hermione laughed finally and Destiny giggled.

Bill had been over the moon to see Victoire and it was pretty clear to see the adoration on Destiny's face when she witness the excited father playing with his daughter. Fleur, who had previously only ever been jealous of Destiny had pulled the young witch aside and warned her of what Bill could be like. Destiny hadnt been upset or offended in the least and had explained that no one in the pack would allow him to mistreat anyone. It put Fleur at ease and seemed to be an icebreaker for the two who embraced before rejoining the small group.

Ultimately Fleur was glad that Bill was getting back on track and she was even happy that his mate was making him earn her. Not that she wanted him to hurt so much, she wasn't exactly a cruel creature, but she definitely would have been jaded if he had gotten his own mate so easily when she went through hell for hers.

Bill had ultimately taken up the mundane job of village repair guy which he both loved and hated. He loved the practical work but he hated not being able to use magic which had been Olivia's stipulation to him joining the pack after he had mentioned that Hermione had sent him. For a moment there he felt both set up and relieved but had quickly realised that Hermione had done him the biggest favour by sending him here.

Olivia had the two new couples set up in their own small house, some pack members had opted to do a little travelling and so their house was empty. Hermione and Fleur had almost reluctantly left Victoire with Bill and Destiny but had ultimately known they were trust worthy. Bill really did love his daughter quite a lot. The couple had made their way into the house and Hermione set about making them tea while Fkeur watched.

"I can't believe you set all of zis up. Why didn't you say somezing?" Fleur spoke up as Hermione set the tea in front of her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys. Also for Calli and Rylee. They are visiting with Rylee's family on the east coast right now and will be back the day after tomorrow." Hermione smiled happily at her mate.

"Well zis is amazing. It is very nice 'ere and ze people... Wow." Fleur smile adoringly at her young mate.

"Yea they are kind of great huh? It's pack mentality. They can be stand-offish if they don't see someone as pack, we are ok they. You are my mate and Katie and Gaby are my pack and there for they are Liberty pack by extension." Hermione explained fondly.

"It's amazing 'ere, a werewolf community. I'm afraid our lovely Britain would 'ave a fit." Fleur commented a little sadly.

"We will see soon enough." Hermione smiled not really thinking about her words.

"Oh? 'Ow so?" Fleur immediately questioned Hermione's choice of word.

"Uh. I wasn't planning on saying anything until I knew for sure I could buy the land but I love it here Fleur. The community. You can bet that someone else has stolen Victoire off Bill and Destiny. Not in a bad way. But have you ever heard that it takes a village to raise a baby. That's what pack life is like. When Rlyee and Calli had the Twins the whole pack had twins you know. They are tight knit and accepting. I want this kind of thing back home too. After the war there are a lot of young werewolves with not a clue. Katie for example." Hermione got a little defensive towards the end as she felt she needed to argue her point across. It came from many years of dealing with the boys.

Fleur regarded the little witch for a long moment, she was aware of how passionate Hermione could be and it rather endeared the little witch too her. The fact Hermione wanted this thing that not only would include all of them but also potentially home people finding it hard to live in regular society only added to the affection the blonde already held for her younger girlfriend.

"'Ermione Granger, you are one incredibly beautiful person, inside and out and I love you." Fleur spoke soft but serious and Hermione could see the adoration and sincerity in Fleur's expression.

It surprised Hermione a little, not the compliment as Fleur often called her beautiful but the declaration of love. They were both aware it was heading that way, they were mates after all. They had even said it in an off hand manner but they had yet to say it directly to the other. It made Hermione's heart race to hear it and she was soon beaming at her lover.

"I love you too, Fleur." Hermione returned in a small sincere voice.

Fleur gently tugged on Hermione's hand and the little witch moved around the island in the kitchen until she was standing between the Veelas knees. The kiss that followed was tender and full of feeling as the two witches expressed their love for one another. That was how Edard, Gabrielle and Katie found the pair when they walked into the kitchen moments later.

"Bonjour, cuties." Gabrielle cooed when she saw them.

The little Veela wasn't one to be embarrassed by seeing others be intimate like more reserved people might have been. It was something Hermione learned she liked about the youngest blonde and Katie seemed to be learning to be more relaxed about it as well. Edard on the other hand blushed faintly and cleared his throat making Hermione roll her eyes when she pulled away from her lover.

The conversation Hermione and Fleur were having left forgotten as Gabrielle and Katie gushed over the school. Hermione promised to give Fleur a tour the next day as the group had been given unlimited access to the school simply because they were part of Liberty pack. The fact they accepted Katie so easily surprised the broom-maker but she was pleased when both Edard and Olivia promised to work with her on control while they were there.

They weren't leaving until the day before New Year's Eve which Hermione had promised to have dinner with the Delacours that day and on New Year's Eve had promised to go to the New Years party at the Weasley residence. They were to relax and explore for the next 8 days which suited the foursome quite well.

It was another hour, Hermione had started cooking dinner early as the group had actually missed lunch and the time difference landed them early afternoon in America. Bill was walking in when Hermione was putting the pasta on, she had made meat balls. Destiny happily invited herself the moment she realised Spaghetti and Meatballs was on the menu and so Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Fleur her chuckled and invited Bill to stay as well.

Edard regretfully declined as he was due to have dinner in the castle as he was one of the faculty who opted to stay at the school over the holiday instead of leave. Fleur smirked playfully and cut a meat ball in half and then in four pieces and put it in a bowl with some pasta Hermione had cooked especially. It was short and cooked soft with a small amount of sauce and the meat on top. Fleur had a devious look on her face as she set the bowl before Victoire who was sitting directly beside Bill at the table. Needless to say the night was full of laughter and enjoyable conversation.

When it was time to retire Fleur and Hermione were cuddled up in bed, Bill had offered or rather begged to take Victoire for the night. Fleur had her arms wrapped around the smaller witch as they lay quietly, she could practically heat Hermione thinking and so knew the little witch wasn't asleep. Biting her lip Fleur contemplated the question she had been bursting to ask Hermione since the small witch had returned from the castle.

"'Ermione?" Fleur asked softly.

"Mm? What is it, love?" Hermione leaned back and looked down at the woman when Fleur didnt immediately speak up.

"I wanted to ask you... will you marry me?" Fleur searched chocolate eyes in the relative darkness of the room. She became nervous when Hermione was silent too long and began to feel she had made a rather large mistake.

"I'm sorry, you don't 'ave to answer zat. I should 'ave waited longer, made it a more romantic gesture." Fleur rambled hurriedly.

"Do you mean it, Fleur? You're ready for that?" Hermione asked softly lifting her hand and gently cupping Fleur's cheek.

"Oui, I love you very much. I am so ready to make you my wife." Fleur sounded hopefull and in the dark Hermione could see just how hopeful she looked also.

"Then of course I will marry you. I've waited far too long for you and though I wanted to take dating slowly I think we have done that. I love you more than words, Fleur." Hermione whispered the words and then leaned down and captured soft lips with her own.

The evening desolved into a night of passionate love making and it was late the next day, after a late breakfast was had and Hermione had introduced her god-children and their mothers to her mate that they even uttered a soft announcement. Hermione's pack friends were more than happy for the little witch and her mate and Bill and Destiny against offered to look after Victoire. They agreed to a baby free night and the celebrating began. Hermione and Fleur got more than a little drunk but clung to one another happily. It was so obvious to anyone who looked at them that the pair was incredibly happy.


	17. Epilogue

**The end for One Wolf's Trash, i hope this answers questions and if not let me know.**

 **Reviews Encouraged and thank you to those who stuck with the story as i know some of you had issue with Fleur's Character.**

[Trigger warning: Non-con/dub-con elements]

* * *

 **One Wolf's Trash: Epilogue**

The rest of the Christmas holiday was spent mostly in America before the small group returned to Britain and joined the Weasley's for New Years and the Delacour's the night before. Hermione had spent almost an hour consoling Fleur Christmas Day as she had opened the small gift from Antoinette only find two small rings and a letter.

One of the rings had a small C and the other a small A. The letter explained that they were given by Coralie to Antoinette to acknowledge their friendship. It had been the only thing left that referenced the brief friendship Antoinette had with her true mate and she thought that it was best given to Fleur who she had unintentionally ostracized because of her own fears. Fleur had been beside herself a mix of happy and ultimately dreadfully sorry for her grand-mother a woman she had always loved dearly.

They had ultimately decided that they would marry that coming summer and they used the simple rings that Antoinette had gifted them as their wedding bands. Antoinette couldn't have been more happy to hear that little bit of news and Hermione learned pretty quickly just how easily the Delacour females could dissolve into tears. Fleur had sobbed and sniffled all through her own vowels and Hermione's and only calmed down after they were officially married.

From that point Minerva had allowed Fleur and Victoire to move in with the new Professor Delacour, Hermione having opted to take Fleur's name after settling an argument between Ron and Ginny. Markum had met the almost 16 month old and had decided she was the best thing since sliced bread which suited Victoire just fine as she thoroughly enjoyed the young mans company.

After much argument between Minerva and Rolanda and the School Board of Governors Hogwarts was granted permission to establish a duelling competition. Fleur even going so far as to help out with a rule book and creating a teams system. Minerva hired the Veela as an assistant coach the year the duelling came into effect and after seeing the success it had with the public both Beaubatons and Durmstrang also established their own teams. On the European continent their was started a championship between schools and, only a year later, Ilvermorny along with the Japanese and African schools were all in on the duelling and there became a schools world championship.

Fleur helped coached every year from then on and would often come home and grumble about it for five minutes before either playing with Victoire or sitting with Hermione. They were three years into their marriage when they finally talked about children, Victoire was 4 going on 5 and Hermione admitted to enjoying having a baby around again after having spent the morning with Gabrielle and Katie who were still at St Mungo's after having given birth to their own fair haired little miss.

After conception Hermione had decided to make a potion specifically tailored for lesbian intimacies. She had enjoyed the difference in pleasure while she had transformed her genitals and though she rather loved being a woman and being with a woman in her natural state she also enjoyed the difference in the way Fleur reacted while Hermione was in her cross gendered state. She thoroughly enjoyed watching Fleur ride her, which may have just secretly been her main inspiration.

When it was commercialized she was shocked by how well it sold, apparently there were a lot more witches out there that were same-love inclined than she had first realised. It also meant that more Veela women, the newer generations, were coming out openly with their recognised female mates. Babineaux had been more than a little displeased but ultimately their wasn't a thing they could do at this point, short of following in his predecessors footsteps and murdering Veelas female mates.

Bill and Destiny had eventually moved back to Britain and into Shell cottage. Bill had gotten home from work drunk one evening and had found himself sleeping on his parents couch because Destiny was definitely 'putting up with his none sense'. Fleur, who had at one time been incredibly jealous of Destiny, had ended up being quite good friends with the young American witch and even went out with her for drinks every now and then.

Hermione always made a point to have her grading done so she could spend every free moment possible with her wife and later with their children. Victoire because incredibly independent but would often seek out 'Mama Wolf' as Fleur had so painstakingly encouraged the little Veela to call Hermione. With the birth of Dominique Delacour they had suffered a small amount of jealousy from Victoire until the tiny dark headed girl had smiled at her pretty blonde sister. Surprisingly the two had become rather inseparable despite the age difference.

It was almost three years after Dominique was born that Destiny and Fleur decided they needed to have children together. Hermione later learned of this plan and hadn't been able to help the laughter. Fleur had seduced Hermione into getting her pregnant again just as Destiny had done the same to Bill on the same night. Thanks to perfected fertility potions they conceived within hours of each other and had only bonded more though out their dual pregnancies.

Bill and Hermione had decided to get the witches gag gifts that Christmas which was a small heart pendant each with each other's names on them and a photo of them together. They had laughed but warn the pendants daily since which neither Bill nor Hermione really minded. They were both glad their wives had a close friendship and the women cheating together never crossed any of their minds.

Victoire going off to Hogwarts, even though they all lived there, had greatly upset Hermione. When Dominique went off to school it upset her even more but no one could have known just how distraught Destiny would be when her twin boys, Archer and Hunter went off to school with their best friend, Hermione and Fleur's youngest, Yseult.

Bill explained that he had been beside himself trying to calm Destiny to no avail, even Fleur had tried but naught. Eventually Minerva had been contacted and Destiny had been bought to the school to see her sons, only when the young Gryffindors explained that they were really enjoying being there even though they really missed their mum did the witch finally calm down.

As for the twins they had both been Gryffindor which hasn't really surprised anyone, Victoire had been put in Raven claw and Dominique in Gryffindor but it had been a little surprising to learn Yseult had been placed in Slytherin. The surprise had warn off within the first week as it all started making sense at the little witch was a cunning little snake and spent a great deal of her time disrupting her classes and sneaking around with the twins.

During all these years Hermione had changed the name of her cottage to simply 'Haven' for the sake of the floo network and had managed to create the creature village 'Wolf's Haven'. At first, once the first few homes had been built and Hermione had publicized the existence of the place it had been met with ridicule and backlash. It wasn't until Narcissa Black, who had been cornered in Diagon with a small boy at her side, defended and even promoted the idea of a village where magical creatures could live safely did it catch on.

Hermione later learned that the small boy had been abandoned by his werewolf father after the war, he had only been a baby but still the man had bitten his son. Narcissa, with the help of an elf that refused to be set free, had raised the small boy and when her divorce had gone through she had been one of the first to move into Wolf's Haven with the young wolf, Patrick. After that Hermione struggled to organize the new homes that needed to be built in their clearing by Hermione's home.

Fleur had been stand-offish with Narcissa but Hermione wasn't one for holding grudges and so had gotten along with the foster mother quite well once the ice was broken. More wolves and Veela alike had moved to the space and soon it was almost as large as the Liberty Village in America. Gabrielle and Katie had also moved back from London to Wolf's Haven the moment a house was available for them.

It took only 5 years before the village was almost supporting itself. Their were small livestock farms around the outskirts and so a butcher had been built. A small convenience store had been established and every few weeks there would be a small market held for people to sell any things they had in excess. Meat, vegetables, herbs and other such things. Hermione was proud of what she had accomplished and when she was asked she only had four people to thank for it. Fleur, Olivia, Edard and Minerva.

As the years went on it all remained blissfully domestic, the paranoia of Voldemort potentially returning had warn off after the first five years following after war and things with the ministry had improved ten-fold and most crimes were small time. It turned out that the war had put a lot of things in perspective for a great number of younger couples as there had been a baby boom in which the wizarding population had almost been doubled from what it had been directly after the war.

"Wife?" Fleur inquired one summer afternoon.

"Mm?" Hermione hummed and smiled over her shoulder when Fleur wrapped her arms around the smaller witch.

"What are you doing out 'ere all alone?" Fleur had thankfully, as far as Hermione was concerned' retained a light French accent even after all these years.

"I'm not alone, I never feel alone anymore Fleur, I haven't for almost 2 decades now." Hermione corrected her wife happily.

"I love you, still more every day." Fleur whispered adoringly and kissed her wife's cheek.

"And I you, Fleur. It makes me weep to try and comprehend just how much. How could i be so lucky to have you." Hermione turned in the loose embrace to look up at her love.

"What is it zey say? One wolf's trash is another wolf's treasure?" Fleur spoke lightly, teasingly.

"You were never trash, Fleur but you are most definitely my most beloved treasure." Hermione spoke sincerely and cupped the Veelas cheek.

Even after all this time their kisses were a perfect blend of lust, passion and tender love. Neither would ever want to change a thing not for the next 20 years or the 20 after that. Fleur treasured her wolf just as much as the wolf treasured the Veela and happily ever after hadn't meant much to either of them until they made that choice so long ago. Until they chose each other.


End file.
